<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Seems to be that Everytime I Look at you Evil Grows in Me by CosmicCove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750867">It Seems to be that Everytime I Look at you Evil Grows in Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove'>CosmicCove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(at first), Fluff, I've been writing from 10:30pm to 1:40am pls send help, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Repressed Feelings, Slow Burn, because we stan healthy ways of dealing with insecurities in relationships!, breaking walls down, i just saw the movie, no nsfw but there might be some suggested things later on, not beta read we die like sonic fans, not explicit stuff though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending half a year grieving what seemed to be the loss of the man he had secretly been in love with for years, Agent Stone has to messily, hastily get his life back together again when Dr. Robotnik appears on his doorstep.  He finds that proximity does not mend feelings or make up for the unrequited.  Even more shocking, maybe he isn't as unrequited as he originally thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Can't Stand Losing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Empty.  That’s how life for Agent Stone felt without Dr. Robotnik.  After the doctor disappeared into that portal, Agent Stone hadn’t showed up to his job.  He hadn’t shown up for any job.  He just went home that fateful night, and never left, save a trip to the grocery store once a month.  He still wasn’t back on his feet now, the first of december, a fresh blanket of snow on the ground.  A dull life, a dull day spent cooped up inside the house again, a dull night of not being able to sleep due to the anxious feeling of what his dear Dr. Robotnik might be facing that very moment.<br/>
</p><p>He tried to deny it when he first started working for Dr. Robotnik.  The weird feeling of butterflies when standing near him, the way he could never seem to get him out of his head, he told himself that those were normal things.  Soon, there was no way for him to pretend otherwise, he had fallen for his boss, hard.  He knew he’d never be reciprocated, so he did the next best thing.  He got as close to him as possible: His personal assistant, loyal to a fault.  Always finding an excuse to check up on him.  Making him lattes, which he was thrilled to find Dr. Robotnik loved.  Even if everytime the doctor rambled about how much he hated other people hurt his longing heart, Agent Stone could never put any distance between him and Dr. Robotnik.  He was way too in love, no way to pull himself away from the doctor without irrevocable damage.<br/>
</p><p>“That’s why this hurts so much now,” he thought to himself, staring up at his ceiling as the clock ticked on, “Lovesick for so long, eternally unrequited, and now he’s gone forever and I never even told him how I felt, for better or for worse.  No love and no closure.”<br/>
</p><p>When he last looked, the clock read 11:30, and a few more hours passed before he finally drifted to sleep.  The memories, the lingering feelings, keeping him awake most of the night.<br/>
</p><p>In the early hours of the morning, there was a sharp knock on the door.  He jolted awake, instantly filled with disappointment knowing he might not be able to fall back asleep until late the next night.  He wondered “Who the hell is bothering me at this time of the night?  Who the hell would be bothering me at all?”  No one had ever bothered to check on him since he decided to just shell up at his house until he ran out of money and then starved to death or something.  He hadn’t planned ahead that far, but starving to death seemed good to him.<br/>
</p><p>He opened the door, a shadowy figure before him.  He hadn’t even bothered to turn on the lights.  He hardly felt capable of waking up in the morning, much less turning on the lights.  The cold air clung to his skin, and though he began to shiver slightly, he didn’t care at all.  Then the figure before him spoke, “Agent Stone, I predicted I would return around Christmas, and it seems I was correct, for I am always correct.”  The moment he heard that voice, everything changed.<br/>
</p><p>Agent Stone froze in disbelief.  “No.  There’s no way,” he thought to himself, almost saying it out loud, but found himself too dumbfounded to speak.  After a pause, he reached to the nearest lightswitch, and turned the lights one.  It was Dr. Robotnik standing at his door step.  He was speechless.  He felt his heart beat faster as he scanned the doctor.  He looked different, but it certainly was him, without a doubt.  “Sir, I thought-”<br/>
</p><p>“You thought I was dead?  Oh no,” Dr. Robotnik chuckled, but suddenly snapped to serious, near threatening, “You underestimate me, Agent Stone.”<br/>
</p><p>“No, sir, I knew you were alive,” Stone answered.  It was no lie.  “I just thought I’d never see you again.”<br/>
</p><p>“Wrong again, Agent Stone.  Although, with the way you’re talking, I wish you had.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’m sorry sir.  I won’t say anything else out of line, sir.”  It was a heart-wrenching threat.  Stone had to accommodate.  He had to convince him to stay.  He had to.<br/>
</p><p>Dr. Robotnik stepped into the house.  Stone noticed the large rock in his hands.<br/>
</p><p>“What is that you’ve brought with you?” he asked.<br/>
</p><p>“Oh this?”  Robotnik glanced down at the rock, “It’s you.”<br/>
</p><p>Stone wished he could turn the lights back off to conceal the blush he could feel heating his face that very moment.  “Very interesting, sir,” he answered, his smooth tone defying his flustered state.  “So he was thinking of me too?” Stone couldn’t help but think to himself.  It made him giddy, but also so frightened by his feelings.  He had a second chance, but he knew that his feelings would be rejected all the same.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes, this has quite the story.  Well, I suppose not really, it’s a short story, but it means a lot to me,” Dr. Robotnik explained, “Scientifically, humans are pack animals, so I recreated you as a means to keep sane.  As much as I hate it, I suppose I cannot be alone.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’m honored,” Stone honestly replied to the story.<br/>
</p><p>Dr. Robotnik nodded.  He told his faithful assistant, “As you should.  Now, I’m going to sleep, and I suggest you do the same at this hour.  We shall speak further in the morning.”<br/>
</p><p>“Sir, I do not have a guest room, but you can use my bed,” Stone offered, “I can take the couch.”<br/>
</p><p>“As expected of you,” Dr. Robotnik accepted with an approving nod that made Stone grin in spite of himself.<br/>
</p><p>Dr. Robotnik disappeared into the bedroom, and stone laid down on the couch.  It was uncomfortable, but for once he was able to go to sleep peacefully.  Bright sunlight streaming through the windows woke him up.  He recalled the events of the early morning, and almost tricked himself into believing he imagined the whole thing, before he heard the clicking of a tongue from across the room.  He propped himself up so he could see Dr. Robotnik.<br/>
</p><p>“Sleeping in awfully late, Agent Stone.  I’ve come to expect better of you,” Dr. Robotnik stated.<br/>
</p><p>“I haven’t been sleeping well lately, if I may be honest sir,” he admitted.  After a pause, he added, “Were you watching me sleep?”<br/>
</p><p>There was an awkward silence, before Dr. Robotnik replied, “Yes.  So what?  I wanted to be here when you woke up.  To point out that you are usually awake before me.  Of course.”<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry.”<br/>
</p><p>“Make us some of those lattes you make so well, and we will discuss our next course of action.”<br/>
</p><p>“Certainly, sir.”  It was something he had been holding onto.  He had everything ready to make that specific latte, stored in his kitchen safe and sound.  A true sign of the hollow hope he had clung to while alone.<br/>
</p><p>“This kitchen is a mess, Agent Stone,” Robotnik commented as Stone made the lattes.<br/>
</p><p>“It certainly is,” Stone agreed with little thought to what he was actually saying.<br/>
</p><p>“What have you been doing in my absence?”<br/>
</p><p>Stone froze for a moment, gripped by fear, not of the question, but of the answer.  He continued finishing up the lattes as he thought of an answer.  Truthfully, he had been mourning, pining, hiding away in shame, but none were satisfactory answers.  “I’ve been waiting for you to return, I suppose,” he answered.  It was honest in a way.<br/>
</p><p>“Even though you thought you’d never see me again?” Dr. Robotnik asked suspiciously.<br/>
</p><p>Stone could only nod.<br/>
</p><p>“You’re a mystifyingly stupid man, Agent Stone.  Stupid, but tolerably so.”<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you sir.  I think.”<br/>
</p><p>“I mean it as a truth, not an insult nor a compliment,” Dr. Robotnik explained.<br/>
</p><p>Agent Stone sat next to him at the table, and passed him a latte.  He sipped on his own.  He wasn’t really in the mood to talk, but he was eager to hang on Dr. Robotnik’s every word.<br/>
</p><p>“Undoubtedly, you were lost without me,” Dr. Robotnik added.<br/>
</p><p>It was like the words had come straight out of his emotional state.  Stone nodded slowly and told him, “You have no idea.”<br/>
</p><p>“No, I don’t,” Robotnik agreed, “For I’ve never felt lost.  Never once.”<br/>
</p><p>“Very impressive sir.”<br/>
</p><p>“So, about that little blue pain in the back,” Dr. Robotnik hissed, “Any news on him?”<br/>
</p><p>“I honestly haven’t heard anything on him.”<br/>
</p><p>“In hiding, huh?  Laying low?  No matter, I’ll find that overgrown rat either way.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’m sure you will.  In fact, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”<br/>
</p><p>Usually, the doctor was more than excited to hear praise, but instead of saying anything, there was a pause in all conversation before Dr. Robotnik let out a strange sounding hum of confusion.<br/>
</p><p>“Is everything okay, sir?” Stone asked, feeling very concerned but only expressing minor concern.<br/>
</p><p>“Yes, just thinking,” Dr. Robotnik answered, “Anyways, I’m going to need some time to rehabilitate after that weird mushroom world incident.  Do you mind if I stay here?”<br/>
</p><p>“I don’t mind at all.”  Stone could feel more joyous at the suggestion.  He would add that Robotnik could stay forever if he wanted, but that would certainly just make the doctor suspicious.  So instead, he simply repeated, “I don’t mind at all,” pushing all his emotion down deep inside of him so his tone came out even and steady as always.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I am Such a Fool to Keep on Chasing After Nothing Great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stone is grateful he has work to do so he doesn't go crazy thinking about how much he loves Robotnik.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Robotnik was in the living room, explaining that he was back over the phone to the rest of their team.  That left Stone alone in the kitchen as he finished the last of his latte.  He wanted to blame the caffeine for the pounding of his heart, but he knew the real cause was how much worse his pining was now that Dr. Robotnik was back.  Caffeine had never affected him anyways.  The feeling was sickening, not because he didn’t want to fee; them, but because he didn’t want to feel them alone.  Someone had once told Stone that soulmates were made, not born.  Was he a fool for making his soulmate someone who would never love him?
</p><p>He grabbed a few stray dishes from off the table as he put his mug in the sink.  “God, things sure have been piling up,” he noted to himself.  Finally, he felt motivated enough to clean, if only to distract himself from the longing he felt.
</p><p>He loaded the dishwasher and started a load, and threw away any wrappers he found on the counters and tables.  It wasn’t much, but it kept him preoccupied.  Eventually, Dr. Robotnik finished his phone call, and walked back into the kitchen.  “I see you’ve made yourself busy,” the doctor noted, “Good.  It prepares you for all the work we’ll be doing when we try and get that hedgehog.”
</p><p>Stone nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth.  He couldn’t shake the feeling that one day he’d try to say “Yes, sir,” and instead say “I love you, sir.”  That would be the end of it without a doubt.
</p><p>Dr. Robotnik put his own mug in the sink.  “Strange.  He usually has someone else clean up after him,” Stone thought.
</p><p>“Undoubtedly you are wondering what we are going to do next, Agent Stone.  Well, you can use the next few days to get ready for when we hit the road again.  As for me, I have plotting to do, and plenty of blueprints write up, which of course means there will be building soon enough.  Do you happen to have any spare parts around?”
</p><p>“Unfortunately, no, sir,” Stone answered.  Most people didn’t, but of course Dr. Robotnik would, and Stone suddenly felt very foolish for never keeping robotic parts on him just in case his boss needed them.
</p><p>“No matter,” Dr. Robotnik shrugged, “I’ll need to write the blueprints first anyways.”  Without waiting for a reply, he turned and left, leaving Stone alone in the kitchen once again.
</p><p>The moment he was by himself, he was seized with the need to do something, anything, just so long as he wasn’t alone with his thoughts, alone with his feelings.  A list of things shot through his head, but all of them were just small household tasks.  No, those wouldn’t do, he needed out of the house.  What could he go out and do, he wondered.  And then it hit him.  “Of course,” he whispered.
</p><p>The short walk to the car, Stone noticed two things.  One, that even after the snow that had fallen down, it was warm now that the sun had come out, and two, most of the snow was now gross sludge.  It makes for poor scenery, but safe driving.  The weather, no matter if it snowed or warmed up, could not cheer him in the slightest.  He found solace in the focus needed to drive, however.  It was a task that required everything from him, but the relief of paying attention to something made the ride feel too short.
</p><p>He stared up at the old pile of wreckage.  He had discovered it in Dr. Robotnik’s absence, completely by accident.  It was one of the Doctor’s mechanical contraptions, a sort of robotic vehicle.  He remembered stumbling upon as clearly as the night it had happened.
</p><p>It happened a few days after he’d been told that Dr. Robotnik was gone.  He had felt so hollow, so numb, during that time.  He had to take a detour home that night, and noticed something vaguely familiar off the side of the road, and after pulling over, he had found the robot, undeniably Dr. Robotnik’s.  It had been the first time since that he had felt anything.  He had been so grateful to feel at that moment, even if it was horrible sadness.
</p><p>Now, he stood before it once again, feeling hopeful.  He walked towards it and began to deconstruct it with the few tools he kept on hand in the back of his car.  He piled them all up haphazardly.  If they needed to be sorted later, Dr. Robotnik would probably make him do it.  He didn’t mind as long as it gave him something to do.  He wouldn’t mind even if he wasn’t looking for things to do.
</p><p>He didn’t know how much time had slipped by, but the pile had accumulated into a large mass of metal parts and wire, and the defunct machine had a huge chunk of it missing.  It took a few trips to the car to transport the pile of parts to the car, but soon the scrap was all in the backseat of his truck, and he was seated in the front seat, all too excited to immerse himself in driving all over again.  Once again, the drive home felt too short.
</p><p>He stepped inside, his arms filled with wires and other robotic parts.
</p><p>“Ah, I was wondering where you had been, Agent Stone,” Dr. Robotnik’s voice sounded from the room over.  Agent Stone entered the room.  It had been a sorry excuse for an office area when Stone had first arranged it, but now that Robotnik had settled in, it looked like a proper work space.
</p><p>“I got you some things to work with sir,” Stone told him, “There’s more in the car.  I’ll go grab them shortly.”
</p><p>Dr. Robotnik glanced up at him.  “You bunched it all up in one place?  How am I supposed to work with that?” He asked.
</p><p>“I’ll sort them out once they are all inside.”
</p><p>“As I expect from you.”
</p><p>He only had to make two trips back and forth from the truck to the office.  Then, he sat at a space far enough away from Dr. Robotnik as to not get in the way of the blueprint the doctor was writing up, but close enough that when the doctor needed them, he could reach over and grab them easily, and began to sort.  It wasn’t a difficult task; he had done it many times before, so he knew where to start.  He would begin by separating the metal pieces, the wires, and the circuit boards into their own groups.  Once that was done, he began sorting the metals.  The metal pieces could range from just sheets of metal to screws to switches.  After the metals, he began sorting the wires, separating the plain copper wires from diotes, thermistors, and a range of other things.  Stone himself was not a roboticist, so he could never seem to sort circuit boards correctly, so eventually Dr. Robotnik told him just to leave them all to themselves and he could differentiate them.
</p><p>“Agent Stone, could you please push those over to me?  I’m ready to begin building,” Dr. Robotnik asked firmly just as Stone had finished up his sorting.
</p><p>Stone nodded, and pushed over the piles.  As he nudged the pile of sheet metal, the doctor reached for some to begin his creation, and their fingers brush up against each other for a brief moment.  Stone felt his breath catch for a second, but quickly he put his facade of uncaring back up.  He had to remember who to be when in certain company.
</p><p>Now he had nothing to do, and nothing to waste time with.  He opted to just watch Dr. Robotnik build.  He could watch him build forever.  It was one of the only times where the doctor showed any love, and Stone was one of the only people allowed to watch him build.  Dr. Robotnik was so meticulous, so caring when he built his robots.  Stone would even say he was doting on the robots.  Stone longed for Dr. Robotnik to look at him the way he looked at the robots he built.
</p><p>It always kept him hanging on, when Dr. Robotnik built.  Other people would always talk about how the person to fall in love with Dr. Robotnik would be a fool.  They all said that Dr. Robotnik hated love, and didn’t have any inside of his heart.  Yet here, watching him build, there it was.  Passion that only love could fuel.  It was Stone’s only hope, and a thin thread of hope at that, but it was enough to keep him hanging on.  A small smile formed upon Stone’s face.
</p><p>“Don’t you have anything better to do, Agent Stone?” Dr. Robotnik asked, not looking up from his work.
</p><p>“No, sir.”
</p><p>Dr. Robotnik finally looked up for a moment to look at the man, before looking back down at his work.  After a pause he stated, “You are a mystifyingly stupid man, Agent Stone.  It’s strangely endearing.”
</p><p>Endearing?  Was that meant as a compliment, or was it him stating another so-called fact?  “Thank you, sir,” he answered anyways, feeling a little bit of heat on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. These Crimes Between Us Grow Deeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit on Dr. Robotnik's perspective.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Robotnik was prone to working all night, and that’s what he did.  Stone watched him, his arms folded on the table, propping up his head.  It was so calming, so secure, to him, at least.  Of course, there was longing for more than just admiring from afar most days, Stone found that he was content right now, as he watched Dr. Robotnik in silence.  The night stretched on, and despite his insistence to himself that he would watch Dr. Robotnik build until he finished, Stone found himself drifting off to sleep.<br/>
</p><p>Dr. Robotnik was beginning to feel there was an issue with his faithful assistant watching him construct his robots.  Namely, the problem was that he didn’t have a problem with it.  In fact, he was happy with it.  The truth was that he never seemed to mind what Agent Stone did.  Even the most stupid, most poorly-though out ideas and statements that Stone uttered didn’t bother him too much.  It was something he hated, because he didn’t understand it.<br/>
</p><p>Dr. Robotnik glanced over at Stone’s sleeping form.  He wanted to feel malice, or better yet, nothing at all, but he felt only good things.  “It is companionship, no more, no less,” he thought to himself.  As long as he could focus on his robots, it was only companionship, and he could focus on his robots forever.  Then again, he was great at multitasking, so it was easy for his eyes to drift back Stone’s sleeping form as he finished a task he had done a million times before.<br/>
</p><p>He wasn’t a caring person.  He did everything for himself, or in the name of science, which also usually came back around to himself anyways.  He enjoyed making robots and coming up with new things to build.  He did not enjoy people, not even Agent Stone.  At least, that’s what he wanted to believe.  Maybe feelings couldn’t be stopped, but they sure as hell could be ignored.  So that’s exactly what he did.<br/>
</p><p>Besides, how many times did he expressly tell Stone that he didn’t like him?  That he didn’t care about him or any human being?  That he wouldn’t care if Stone was gone?  But then, if that was true, why was the first thing he did on that god-forsaken mushroom planet be to make himself a new Stone?  He had said it was because humans go crazy without each other, but he knew better than to think that a rock could take the place of a human.  No, he knew the reason. <br/>
</p><p>Beneath it all, he felt like he needed Stone, and that’s why Stone’s presence was such an issue.<br/>
</p><p>He looked at Stone, sleeping peacefully.  He was so vulnerable.  It reminded him of the time Stone had tried to high-five him, and he punched him in the stomach.  “Left yourself open.”  It was very tempting to smack or shove Agent Stone, and it would be twice as easy to convince him it was his own fault.  All the convincing he needed was a simple shrug and “Left yourself open.”  Yet, while looking at Stone, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  Even when he punched his faithful assistant mere months earlier, he wasn’t looking at him.<br/>
</p><p>Surely this sudden burst of emotions that were nigh-impossible to ignore was a result of his isolation.  “Fuzzy feelings when you look at someone are a result of loneliness and can be combated easily simply by being in the room with someone,” he thought to himself, arranging wires across circuitry, “If it feels like they get stronger around someone, it’s all in your head.”  But it wasn’t all in his head, he knew it.  It was in his chest and in the air around him and Stone.  It was everywhere; it was suffocating.  Worst of all, it had become increasingly clear what exactly he was feeling, and he hated it because it was something he feared, although he would never admit it.  He hated it, and himself, but not Agent Stone, because try as he might, he found he could not hate Agent Stone even slightly.<br/>
</p><p>The feeling was love, and it was killing him.<br/>
</p><p>Love was distracting and painful and it did no one any good because it was unpredictable.  Being in love was an intoxication of feelings that he didn’t want to have.  A romantic relationship meant never knowing what the other person was thinking or feeling, but having to accommodate them.  Even worse, it meant someone feeling a way you didn’t want them to.  He never wanted to be so weak and pathetic as to be at the mercy of someone else’s uncontrollable emotions.  It was a vulnerable state, and telling someone that you loved them was just asking to be hurt.  “Left yourself open.”<br/>
</p><p>“Just admit you’re in love and move on,” he thought to himself, a look of frustration passing over his face before it was quickly replaced with shock.  He had been hoping to never admit it, not even to himself.  It was finally time for him to confront the problem.  He always had a plan: If you begin to feel too attached to someone, block them out completely.  Going off that, he should fire or demote Stone to a position where they’d rarely see each other, but the mere thought of it sent a pang of pain through his heart.  That was why he hated love; it made everything so goddamn difficult.<br/>
</p><p>He tried to focus on his robotics again, but he was finding it increasingly harder not to look at Stone.  “So what if he’s cute when he sleeps?  Cute things don’t appeal to me in the slightest,” he muttered quietly under his breath.  He had first noticed how adorable Stone was when asleep that morning; when he awoke, but Stone hadn’t yet.  It was the first time in all their many years of working together that Stone had slept in longer than him.  He almost despised the fact that he’d never known how different, better Stone seemed when he wasn’t trying to please someone else.  Stone looked so natural and relaxed, so overwhelmingly himself that Dr. Robotnik could hardly stand it.<br/>
</p><p>Dr. Robotnik had always felt pride in how easy it was for himself to command others.  He was a leader over a follower, and, in his opinion, it was his greatest trait.  That’s why he didn’t understand why he almost thought of Stone as an equal.  Almost.  Add that to the list of things he didn’t understand, which was slowly getting larger the more time he spent around Agent Stone.  It was more frustrating than it was worth, and yet he could not bring himself to do anything about it.<br/>
</p><p>To add to his frustration, the clock now read that it was around one in the morning, and he had spent hours pondering something that shouldn’t have mattered to him.  There was too little progress being done and way too many distractions because he let one person get the better of him.  It was just a bad morning to work during, and it was one AM in December, and it was cold, and his thoughts were wondering back to Agent Stone again.  Always wandering back to Agent Stone and never his work.  Work which he kept messing up and having to backtrack and redo over and over again because he couldn’t focus.  He was thinking about Stone once again, and how Stone has just been asleep at this table the whole night, in December, when it’s cold, and Dr. Robotnik felt like he shouldn’t care, but he took off his coat and draped it over Stone, carefully as to not wake him up.  Stone smiled in his sleep afterwards, and Dr. Robotnik thought to himself, “That doesn’t make me feel one way or another.  I feel nothing at all.”<br/>
</p><p>He was lying to himself like a little kid, but he didn’t care in the slightest.  The only honest thing he was willing to acknowledge was that he would get little else done working tonight, so the wisest thing to do was to go to sleep.  Anything to get out of this room.  Anything so that he wouldn’t have to continue thinking about Stone, or at least seeing him.  Anything to not have to feel in love.<br/>
</p><p>Agent Stone was a bafflingly stupid man, and Dr. Robotnik was in love with him.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. With or Without You, I Can't Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stobotnik shippers, come get y'all angst!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up is always a hazy process, especially when in a new place.  It takes Stone a few minutes to remember exactly why he had woken up at the table.  He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, and he didn’t remember when he did either.  The doctor must have noticed, because Stone realized with a twinge of guilt that Dr. Robotnik was no longer in the room.  Surprisingly, his blueprints and robotic pieces were still scattered about on the table, but the robot he’d been working on was gone.  The fact that he had taken the robot somewhere else to keep it safe wasn’t so surprising to Stone.  Dr. Robotnik was protective of those things like a bird and her eggs- or perhaps a spider, in this case, because the doctor seemed to like that metaphor a lot, despite how bizarre it was. <br/>
</p><p>The next thing that Stone noticed after waking up was that Dr. Robotnik’s coat had been placed on him.  It hadn’t just been haphazardly thrown on him either, it was placed over him delicately, with intent.  “Could he have done this?” he wondered to himself.  At first he was confused, but then it gave way to a feeling of joy.   “This could be a sign of reciprocation!  A sign that he loves me!” he whispered excitedly under his breath, before he caught himself, “Don’t get too excited.  It could have been a sign of friendship.  Or an accident, even.”  He knew it wasn’t an accident.<br/>
</p><p>He knew that he should probably hang the jacket up now that he was awake, but it was just so nice.  He grabbed onto the sleeves, taking in the feeling of it under his fingertips.  He pulled up one of the sleeves to his face and sniffed it.  He felt his heart rate increase as the scent of Dr. Robotnik filled his nose.  The scent was pleasant, but he couldn’t exactly describe it.  His best guess was a mesh of the smells of metal and coffee, but to him it was just Dr. Robotnik, and that’s all he cared about.  He was filled with warmth and for a moment he felt perfectly content.<br/>
</p><p>Almost as instantly as it had come, the moment had gone.  It was tempting to slip on the coat, just for a few seconds, so he did.  He knew it wasn’t what he should do, and he prayed to God that Dr. Robotnik wouldn’t find out, or worse yet, see him in it.  It seemed to fill a void that he hadn’t even noticed was there.  It was the kind of closeness he knew he and the doctor would never have, the fulfillment of his empty dreams.  Yet, it felt wrong.  It was like he had stolen the closeness, and it left him feeling even more hollow than before.<br/>
</p><p>The realization that he would never be able to fill that void hit him full force.  Of course, he had always known it, but the immensity of it all finally clicked.  He pulled off the jacket and hung it with care over the chair that Dr. Robotnik usually sat at.  The feeling of loneliness that followed was small at first.  He almost didn't notice it.  And then he could only feel it, this aching in his heart that could not be doused.<br/>
</p><p>Stone could never stand the feeling of tears fighting to be shed.  There were plenty of times before where he had cried, but the feeling right before, where you knew you were going to cry, but were trying your hardest not to, was his least favorite part of it.  The sting while the tears built up, the uncomfortable warmth, was overwhelming.  He wrapped his arms around himself, and put his back to the wall.  No matter how many times he tried to accept his feelings or the fact that at the end of the day it’s just him alone, it was always insurmountable.  He felt betrayed by the dampness of his own cheeks, and then by how noiselessly he cried.  He felt, all at once, too emotional, and not emotional enough.  It was messy and conflicting and he couldn’t bare it.<br/>
 </p><p>He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.  It didn’t make him feel any less twisted up inside, but it did help him gain control over his crying.  Stone wiped away the wetness clinging to his cheeks with his sleeve.  As long as he had control over his expression of emotion, nothing else he was feeling mattered.  Hopefully, he did not have the appearance of someone who had been crying.  He took one more deep breath, and assumed his usual veneer of calm and quiet.  Stone liked for people to think that he was as unfeeling as they said his boss was.  He wanted to be the kind of person you had to be close to in order to know their true feelings, someone you would know you were close to simply by the fact they are around you at all.  It was how he often felt around Dr. Robotnik.<br/>
</p><p>He picked up Dr. Robotnik’s jacket again, trying not to think too hard as he hugged it to his chest for a moment.  He walked out of the room, feeling way more disoriented than he felt he had the right to.  He walked to the bedroom, and knocked on the door.<br/>
</p><p>”What do you want, Stone?” Dr. Robotnik’s voice yelled from the other side.<br/>
</p><p>At least he was awake already.  “I’m returning your coat to you, sir.  You left it in the office last night.”<br/>
</p><p>There was a pause from behind the door.  “Yes.  Left it in there,” the doctor finally remarked.  There was a shuffle, and then the door opened just enough for Dr. Robotnik to snatch his coat from Stone before snapping it shut again.  There was a sharp exhale after another pause, followed by a cold “Thank you, Stone.”<br/>
</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Stone called back.  He couldn’t mask the forlorn tones in his voice completely.  He turned to leave, but was stopped by Dr. Robotnik’s voice once again.<br/>
</p><p>“Stone.  Go make us some lattes, why don’t you?”  It was not commandeering as it usually was, nor did it sound cruel in any way.  It surprised him to hear Dr. Robotnik speak like that, but it wasn’t completely foreign to Stone.  A rare occurrence it was to hear any sign of compassion in the doctor’s voice, but he had heard it a couple of times before.  It was moments of seeing Dr. Robotnik like this, that made Stone grateful for his job.  It filled him with warmth to hear it directed at him.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m on it,” Stone replied.<br/>
</p><p>There’s something about being in love that makes the most mundane things special.  To Stone, making lattes at Dr. Robotnik’s command was just that.  He focused carefully on the task, despite having done it many times before, and it wasn’t a hard task in the slightest.  He knew he didn't need to put so much effort into such a simple action, but it was the only way to express the otherwise stifled passion within him.  It was nice to have an outlet for his feelings, as pathetic as he felt.<br/>
</p><p>He wished he could preoccupy himself forever.  Unfortunately, every action has an end, and he had to deliver the latte to Dr. Robotnik.  It gave him such mixed emotions.  He was happy to see the doctor, but he also didn’t know if he could continue to hide how he was feeling.  It wasn’t just difficult for him by now, it was overwhelming.  He felt like he was going to burst.  He felt like he needed to get as far away from Dr. Robotnik as he could, but he also felt like doing so would kill him.  How do you stop craving something you can’t live without?<br/>
</p><p>He walked to the bedroom door slowly.  Postponing the inevitable had always been something he had done, although he knew it made things worse.  The dread and pain just had more time to simmer inside of him, feeling more and more heated until the fear was boiling inside of him.  Worst of all, there was nothing he could do about it.  He couldn’t directly disobey the doctor.  He could think of nothing that was more awful than going against Dr. Robotnik’s orders.<br/>
</p><p>He knocked on the door, apprehension filling him as he waited for it to open.  It was like the butterflies in his stomach began attacking his innards.  The door opened, and his breath caught.  Dr. Robotnik took the latte from his hand, but he didn’t rip it away from him the way he did the coat.  They looked at each other, neither saying a word.  Stone didn’t feel like he could speak.  He turned and left after a moment, assuming that’s what Dr. Robotnik wanted from him.<br/>
</p><p>“Agent Stone-” he heard Dr. Robotnik begin a statement from behind him.  He didn’t stop.  He could just say that he hadn’t heard him talking if asked about it later, and hopefully he’d be able to keep his job.<br/>
</p><p>He didn’t know where he wanted to go or even where he was going, he just wanted to leave, if only for a few hours.  He wasn’t exactly aware of what he was doing.  His pace quickening as he stepped outside and then practically ran to the car, leaving Dr. Robotnik a little shocked as he watched Stone leave.  It all seemed like a blur, leaving and turning the keys in the emission.  “What the hell is happening?” he said aloud to himself as he drove away from everything.<br/>
</p><p>it wasn’t that he didn’t know, though.  He was well aware of one thing and one thing only: He was running from it.  He hadn’t realized he could be such a coward.  His hands were trembling as he gripped the wheel.  Stone let out a pathetic growl of frustration as he realized that his eyes were stinging again, his vision distorting as tears built up.  The heartbroken feelings inside of his chest were getting more difficult to cope with by the second.  He turned off onto a little-used road.  When he was sure that possibly, ideally, nobody would see him, he pulled off onto the side of the road.<br/>
</p><p>he sat there, breathing heavily as he looked down at the steering wheel.  “It isn’t fair!” he yelled finally, tears spilling onto his cheeks.  He continued panting, surprised at his own anger before he decided he didn’t care at all how angry he was.  “It isn’t fair!  I could have fallen for anyone at all!”<br/>
</p><p>So why did it have to be Dr. Robotnik?  It made his heart ache to think of it.  For once in years he let himself cry it out.  It was a way he hadn’t even let himself cry when he thought that the doctor was dead.  It was messy crying, and it simultaneously made him feel better and hate himself.  He cried until there were no more tears left in him.<br/>
</p><p>When he had cried himself calm again, he looked at himself in the rear-view mirror.  “Alright, Stone.  You have two options,” he told his reflection, “You know that being without him will kill you just as much as being with him will.  How do you want this story to end?”  He stared at himself hard in the mirror.<br/>
</p><p>He knew his answer.  He turned the car around, and drove back home.<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is going to be longer than I thought, and I, for one, am very proud of that fact.  Finally, I can write slowburn...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Your Boldness Stands Alone Among the Wreck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's about time this story moved beyond pining and against, isn't it?<br/>-<br/>I finally learned how to use itallics.  It's over for you guys now hehehe. /j</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the first time Dr. Robotnik had legitimately been taken off guard.  He’d never seen Stone act like that before.  Agent Stone was always so calm and even-tempered.  Not only had he ignored Dr. Robotnik, he had seemed stressed about something.  It was shocking.  Never had Dr. Robotnik seen Stone express himself as anything except matter-of-factly.  He had been nose to nose with Stone screaming at him, he had punched him, he had threatened Stone in various ways, and still the Agent had never been anything except poised.<br/>
</p>
<p>Dr. Robotnik had always seen Stone as a giant fool, but that did not mean he didn’t like Stone.  Truth be told, he could hardly read Stone.  Stone was an enigma to him, and that’s exactly why Dr. Robotnik was so fascinated by him.  The doctor always had a drive to understand things pushing him forward.  To not understand something was, in his opinion, unacceptable.  As much as he hated not knowing things, he also found things that evaded his genius to be captivating.  Agent Stone was quite possibly the greatest mystery he’d ever had the privilege of investigating.  He did not know anyone quite like Agent Stone, and that’s exactly why he wanted to know him.<br/>
</p>
<p>At first, Agent Stone had been more of a puzzle box than anything else.  Dr. Robotnik had refused to acknowledge him as a person.  He couldn’t do that anymore.  His emotions wouldn’t allow it.  As he sat on the edge of the bed, trying to solve the new puzzle Stone had presented him, something occurred to Dr. Robotnik.  “Now I’m the puzzle box.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Every little thing Agent Stone did was another thing to figure out.  First, Dr. Robotnik had simply been investigating the man, trying to identify the man’s thought process, which, to him, was too stupid for him to understand.  Now he realized that Stone wasn’t stupid.  He had never been.  Stone was too <em>emotional<em> for Dr. Robotnik to understand, and way to good at concealing what he was feeling.  Dr. Robotnik knew a thing or two about hiding his feelings.<br/>
</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>trying to solve Agent Stone had turned Dr. Robotnik’s whole life into a puzzle.  He had to learn about the feelings he was experiencing, and how to provide the bare minimum of companionship to someone to keep Stone from leaving.  He knew that even if Stone left, he would be able to find him again.  He just didn’t want Stone to leave him.  For some reason, it had always been a priority of his to keep Stone around even if it proved difficult at times.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Yet, Stone did just leave him.  At least, that’s how it felt.  He didn’t feel like he had done anything wrong at all this time.  There was no yelling, no threats, no grabbing or shoving or all of the other horrible things he did to Stone that he was secretly afraid would drive Stone away.  Yet another thing about Agent Stone that he would never understand.  He hated not understanding.  It hurt not to know; at least he was going to pretend that not knowing is what was causing him so much pain, and not what he knew the real reason was.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>”I don’t care if you’re gone, Agent Stone,” he called, as if Stone was in the next room over instead of wherever he was right now, “I don’t care about anyone, and I don’t care about you.  I didn’t miss you on the mushroom planet and I don’t miss you now!  I will never miss you, and I don’t need you!  I’m a genius, and I can make robots that are ten times as amazing as you!”  He really did think Stone was amazing.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>His voice was rising.  He was basically yelling at nothing.  He felt ridiculous, but he wasn’t done yet.  “I hope that you never come back, Stone!  I hope I never see you again!  You are absolutely nothing to me!”<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>His breathing was heavy.  All he felt was rage and hurt, a combination he wasn’t used to.  He wasn’t used to feeling anything at all, especially for another person.  He looked down at the floor, his teeth clenched.  He wasn’t subtle at all when he wanted something.  He supposed he could learn a lesson from Stone.  Silence is better at covering what you really want than anything one could say.  He knew what he really wanted, and anyone who heard him yelling would be able to as well.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>”Please don’t leave me all alone,” he murmured.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>As if Stone had heard his whisper, the sound of the front door opening and closing came from the front room.  Dr. Robotnik didn’t know why his heart was pounding so hard, there was no adrenaline or excitement.  The only conclusion he could come to was that this was another horrible symptom of love.  He could hardly think of what to do next, so he ran into the front room, locking eyes with a disheveled Stone.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>”What were you thinking!” he barked, suddenly angry again.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>”I had an errand to run, sir,” Stone answered.  His voice was too unsure to be trusted.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>”Why do you lie to me, Agent Stone?”<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>”I would never lie to you!”  Stone flinched as if Dr. Robotnik had hurt him physically.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>”What are you hiding?” Dr. Robotnik asked, his voice venomously smooth.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Stone didn’t answer.  He looked scared, almost devastated.  Dr. Robotnik didn’t know if the look on Stone’s face or the fact that Stone had betrayed him hurt more.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>”Agent Stone, this is beyond insubordination.  You will answer me immediately or subsequently your employment will be terminated.”  Just saying the words made him feel sick, but he couldn’t let love push him around.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Agent Stone took a deep breath.  “Sir, I think we need to talk.”<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Both were seated at the kitchen table.  Neither said anything for a long time.  “Speak,” Dr. Robotnik finally commanded.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>”Do you remember what you would always tell me?” Stone asked, “That you wouldn’t miss me when I was gone.  That you never cared about me and never would.”<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Dr. Robotnik nodded.  So that’s what this was about?<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>”That might be the case for you, but as for me, things are…  Well, I don’t know how to put this.  I’ll just say, things for me are wildly different,” Stone continued.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Dr. Robotnik wanted to stop Stone right there.  “No, don’t do this to me,” he wanted to plead.  He stayed quiet.  He would show no such vulnerability.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Stone explained, “While you were gone, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.  As long as I’ve known you, I’ve only wanted to be around you.  When I’m with you, I get butterflies, and my heart beats faster.  Being away from you kills me, but being with you is also going to destroy me as long as I continue to feel this way.”<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>”You are completely and utterly stupid!” Dr. Robotnik shouted back at Stone, jumping up from where he was sitting.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>”I really am sorry Dr. Robotnik!” Stone apologised, shrinking away.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>”Are you really foolish enough to just let yourself be destroyed because you’re in love with me?”<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Stone looked more confused than scared now.  “You’re okay with that?”<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>”Okay with it!  I’m relieved!”<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>”What?  Why?”<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>”Stone you idiot!  <em>I’m<em> in love with <em>you!<em>”<br/>
</em></em></em></em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my God I can't wait to write fluff after thisssss!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Every Little Thing You Do, I Do Adore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff, as I promised. :3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was silence for a few seconds.<br/>
    </p><p> “You’re in love with me?” Stone echoed in disbelief.<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik didn’t answer.  He couldn’t believe he just said that.  The next thing he knew, Stone had run into his arms and nuzzled his head into his shoulder.  Dr. Robotnik had never been one for hugs, but this felt nice.<br/>
    </p><p> “I really thought you would never love me back,” Stone whispered.<br/>
    </p><p> “I don’t understand how you could love me, to be honest.”<br/>
    </p><p> “How could I not,” Stone asked, pulling out of the hug just enough to look Dr. Robotnik in the eyes without leaving his arms.<br/>
    </p><p> “I never did anything good for you,” Dr. Robotnik admitted.  He looked down at the floor.  If he kept looking into Stone’s eyes, he was sure to get lost in them.<br/>
    </p><p> “Just being around you was good for me,” Agent Stone answers, in a matter-of-fact tone that makes Dr. Robotnik want to laugh, because of course Stone would present feelings as facts.<br/>
    </p><p>Instead of laughing, he sighs contentedly.  “As long as you want me, I’m happy.”<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik was well aware that he doesn’t know a thing about romantic relationships.  He couldn’t help but feel like his affection towards Stone was awkward and clumsy, but Stone seems to know exactly what to do.  Stone’s embrace is warm and feels safe.  For once, Dr. Robotnik feels like he’s equal to someone instead of above or below them.  It’s somehow even better than being superior to somebody.<br/>
    </p><p> “Agent Stone, about what I said about not caring about you,” Dr. Robotnik said with a sigh, “I was wrong.”<br/>
    </p><p>Stone laughed.  “Obviously.”<br/>
    </p><p> “And I do miss you when you’re gone!” Dr. Robotnik confessed further, “I could hardly stand being without you when I was stranded on that infernal mushroom planet!”<br/>
    </p><p> “I’m here now.”<br/>
    </p><p>There was nothing more comforting than that, Dr. Robotnik decided.  He was content to just stand there, with Stone’s arms wrapped around him, and his wrapped around Stone.  He felt like some little child, admitting to lies and hugging onto someone for comfort.  “If this is being childish,” he thought to himself, “Then I don’t mind seeming like a child.”<br/>
    </p><p>To Dr. Robotnik’s dismay, the hug eventually ends.  He wanted to continue, but he felt too silly to admit it.  He’d already confessed too much today.  There was something still bothering him, though.  “What now?”<br/>
    </p><p>Stone looked at him, confused.  “What do you mean sir?”<br/>
    </p><p> “It feels like something more needs to happen, but I don’t know what that is.”<br/>
    </p><p> “Then I don’t know either,” Stone answered, “I don’t make the plans, you do.”<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik doesn’t like not knowing things, and he likes even less other people knowing he doesn’t know something, but he was at a loss.  “I don’t know anything about being in a relationship, but I think you do.  At least, it feels like you do.”<br/>
    </p><p>Stone laughed again, and it made Dr. Robotnik’s face feel uncomfortably warm.  He doesn’t understand why, but no one besides himself has to know it.<br/>
    </p><p> “Dr. Robotnik, I don’t know one thing about being in love besides that I love you.”<br/>
    </p><p>What was that thing people said in response to that?  “I love you also, Agent Stone.”  That sounded right.<br/>
    </p><p> “I suppose the only thing left to do is continue with what we were doing,” Agent Stone.<br/>
    </p><p> “No, I mean.  Don’t people in romantic relationships do something to commemorate being in a relationship?” Dr. Robotnik asked.<br/>
    </p><p> “What do you mean?”<br/>
    </p><p> “I want to do that thing where we go somewhere and do a thing together and it’s not really a romantic thing, but we say it is because we’re in love.”  God he hated blatantly not knowing things.<br/>
    </p><p>Stone looked very confused as he tried to figure out what Dr. Robotnik meant.  “You mean a date?”<br/>
    </p><p> “Yes!  That!”<br/>
    </p><p> “What did you have in mind?”<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik paused, thinking.  What did he have in mind?<br/>
    </p><p> “Here.  If you want to do something, but don’t have anything in mind, just get ready, and leave the rest to me.”<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik nodded in agreement.  There wasn’t much he could do to get ready, though, he realized as he made preparations.  He didn’t have any particularly striking outfits, save that bright red flight suit that Stone seemed to really like, but it didn’t feel right to wear a flight suit on a romantic outing.  He settled on a plain black, long-sleeved shirt with a small black jacket over it.  Most of his clothes were black, he realized.  He just never thought to put more color into it.  Maybe he’d invest into getting some red outfits sometime, since Stone liked the color, and he looked pretty good in red anyways.<br/>
    </p><p>Next, his hair.  He always combed his hair the same way.  It was just convenient.  He didn’t see why it should be any different now, since his hair was perfect as it was anyways.  When everything was said and done, he still thought he looked a little plain.  He didn’t know why he should care so much.  He had never cared about his appearance before, so why did it feel so important now?<br/>
    </p><p>Stone wasn’t ready when Dr. Robotnik was, which meant that he had more time to think things over.  He really wished he didn’t have the time to contemplate this.  There was an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach, like something was flopping around inside of him.  It was uncomfortable, and seemed to contribute to his anxiety.  “Is this that butterflies thing people in love are always gushing about?” he wondered, “What a horrible feeling.”<br/>
    </p><p>Stone finally appeared, and he suddenly felt a lot less bad about it.  Stone, in his opinion, didn’t have to change much because he was already so nice as he was, but somehow, in a gray sweater with sleeves just barely too long, he was much moreso.  Dr. Robotnik felt his cheeks heating up once again.  That was blushing, right?  That’s what he’d been able to gather.  Oh God, he hoped he didn’t look like a mess like all those people in sappy movies.<br/>
    </p><p> “You ready?” Stone asked with a smile.  Dr. Robotnik had always loved that smile.  It was just so genuine and trustworthy.  As long as Stone had his gentle smile, Dr. Robotnik knew Stone would never hurt him.<br/>
    </p><p> “I’m ready.”<br/>
    </p><p>No matter how much he asked and pried, Stone doesn’t tell him where they are going.  He just kept on driving with this grin on his face, still genuine, but less gentle and more mischievous.  It made Dr. Robotnik a little angry at first, but mostly he just thought it suited Stone’s demeter.  Stone was only unreadable when he wanted to be, and right now the doctor knew that Stone wanted to be read like a book.<br/>
    </p><p>Finally, the car halted, and the pair stepped out.  The sky was orange and darkening more every minute.  They were at a small cafe right outside their town.<br/>
    </p><p> “I’m sorry it’s nothing special, sir,” Stone apologized, “We kind of… Legally don’t exist?”<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik gave him a confused look.  “Myself, certainly.  But you, Stone?”<br/>
    </p><p> “As long as I love you, we both don’t exist.”<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik didn’t know how to respond to Stone’s words, and even if he had, he wouldn’t have wanted to.  He just smiled nicely and pretended it was only a small deal to him, even though it was a very big deal.  He wasn’t used to feeling so warm after hearing someone’s words, and he was much less used to being open about how he felt.<br/>
    </p><p>On a normal day, he wouldn’t have thought that the cafe was anything to work up a fuss about.  It was dull and had very little flare; underwhelming compared to other cafes, and he had never been fond of any public space.  Stone being there with him made things different.  Dr. Robotnik had no idea how the man did it, what being around Stone changed about the places he went.<br/>
    </p><p>Just being here, drinking coffee and chatting about the most trivial things, he could see things about Stone he never noticed before.  The way that when Stone wanted to conceal his true feelings, traces of his emotion could be seen within his beautiful, brown eyes.  The way he laughed at the silly things he said, softly, a tad nervous in the undertones.  The way that Stone was willing to talk about things that he could hardly understand just because he understood that Dr. Robotnik enjoyed talking about it.  Maybe that’s why he did something he himself considered unthinkable.  He told someone else his plan before it had even happened.<br/>
    </p><p> “I want it to be something small, friendly.  That stupid hedgehog will never see it coming.  That little pest will give anything it thinks is a nice chance,” He explained, “The robot will get close to him, and when Sonic let’s his guard down, when we gain his trust, that’s when we’ll strike!”<br/>
    </p><p> “It’s brilliant, sir!”<br/>
    </p><p> “There’s no need for formalities, Stone.  This is a date, not a science experiment.  Besides, there’s no need for formalities at all now that you’re my… Significant other.”<br/>
    </p><p> “Formalities?”<br/>
    </p><p> “Calling me sir.  You don’t need to do that anymore.”<br/>
    </p><p> “Oh.”  Stone paused for a moment.  “Tell me more about this robot.”<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik had not expected Stone to be so interested in his little project.  “Why?”<br/>
    </p><p>Stone smiled that gentle smile that made his stomach absolutely squirm.  “If you could only see the way you light up when you talk about your robots.”<br/>
    </p><p>He hadn’t expected that Stone would find things like that to like about him.  He didn’t know why he figured that only he would have done so, but he had, and being cared for like that was surprising to him.  “Yes, well, I have settled on a name for the time being.  Emerl.  Though, I have considered that it’s a bit odd.  I think giving it a name and bright colors might make it easier for it to befriend that hedgehog.  I was thinking yellow…”<br/>
    </p><p>The attention Stone gave him was striking.  It wasn’t like Stone hadn’t hung onto his every word before.  What made it so striking was that Stone still hung onto his every word when he didn’t have to.  As far as he could tell, no one had listened to him unless that had to.  Not only did Stone listen, he did so intently.<br/>
    </p><p>He talked until there was nothing left to say about his new robot, and then he continued to talk, because he liked it when Stone looked at him.  He made sure that the next topic, and then all the ones following it, could be open for discussion, because then Stone would chime in with his own remarks, and he was quickly finding that he also enjoyed hearing Stone’s voice.  He wasn’t exactly sure when it happened, but he noticed that Stone’s hand was in his own, and God he loved how warm and soft it was.  There wasn’t anything he disliked, and it scared him, because now he was really in over his head, and what scared him more was that he didn’t care.  He didn’t care if he felt all these new, strange emotions or if he had to learn how this was supposed to work (Because, hey, he loved learning).  All that mattered was what was going on right at that second, so that what seemed like short conversations about nothing important turned into hours passing.<br/>
    </p><p>It started him, when he stepped out of the cafe and it was so dark out.  It was cold, too, but by whatever blessing Stone had, just the sound of his laughter, the gentle smile he was so good at showing, kept Dr. Robotnik perfectly warm.  It was mostly quiet on the drive back, but not in an awkward way.  It was the comfortable kind of silence that lingers when there’s nothing left to say but the good feeling is still in the air.  He found enjoying each other’s company was just as good as talking with Stone for hours on end; possibly better.<br/>
    </p><p>It’s so strange to openly express affection, <em>love<em>, for another human, but he felt like he could stay with Stone and only Stone forever.<br/></em></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me, bringing Emerl into this: OP can have little a Sonic X reference.  As a treat.<br/>(This is probably the most time he'll get this fic.  Maybe I'll write more about Robotnik's plan in another fic.  Who knows?  Certainly not me.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pride and Competition Cannot Fill These Empty Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm giving the people what they want finally, lmao.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone was flushed.  That had been the most fun he’d had in ages, and finding something to top it would be difficult.  “Did you have fun?” he asked Dr. Robotnik.<br/>
    </p><p> “Of course I had fun.  Don’t ask such stupid questions.”<br/>
    </p><p>Stone would have smiled wider if he didn’t already have the biggest grin he could muster on his face.  There was nothing that he could ever receive that would be a greater reward than taking Dr. Robotnik on a date he enjoyed.<br/>
    </p><p> “Well, Stone, It’s getting late.  We’d both better go to sleep.”<br/>
    </p><p>Stone nodded, remembering that it was a little after midnight.  “Well, goodnight Dr. Robotnik.”
    </p><p> “Ivo.”
    </p><p>Stone paused for a moment.  “What?”
    </p><p> “My name is Ivo.”
    </p><p>Stone’s heart skipped a beat as Dr. Robotnik’s statement registered.  The doctor’s first name was his most well-kept secret.  As far as Stone was aware, even most government officials didn’t know that name.  It was a sensitive topic, one that warranted no prying or else risk incurring Dr. Robotnik’s wrath.  And now he knew it.<br/>
    </p><p> “Ivo…” Stone whispered underneath his breath as he glanced at the floor.  He looked back up at Dr. Robotnik, dumbfounded.<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik stared back at him, expressionless, emotionless, but Stone could tell he was waiting for an opinion.  The doctor could never hide what he wanted.<br/>
    </p><p> “It’s lovely,” Stone told him with a soft smile.<br/>
    </p><p>Instantly, Dr. Robotnik relaxed, smiling back at Stone.<br/>
    </p><p> “Goodnight, Ivo.”<br/>
    </p><p>There was a pause, and neither of them moved.  “Um, Stone,” Dr. Robotnik started, before trailing off.<br/>
    </p><p> “Yes?”<br/>
    </p><p> “It doesn’t feel right to make you sleep on the couch in your own house, especially since you’re my significant other.”<br/>
</p><p>Stone was surprised.  "Well, you're my guest."<br/>
</p><p> "I won't repeat myself."<br/>
</p><p>Stone thought for a moment.  "Maybe we could…"<br/>
</p><p>Dr. Robotnik prompted, "Please continue your statement." <br/>
</p><p> "We could… Um…" Stone blushed deeply and looked down at the floor, "We could… Share…"<br/>
</p><p>It still surprised Stone to see Dr. Robotnik flustered despite the fact that it had happened multiple times today.  Stone could see the calculations being worked out.  At least he wasn't yelling, so Stone knew that the idea hadn't been an out-of-line suggestion.  "I- Well-" Dr. Robotnik stumbled over his words.<br/>
</p><p> "I'm sorry, forget I brought it up!"<br/>
</p><p> "I suppose it would be fine," the doctor finally answered.<br/>
</p><p>Stone went wide-eyed.  "You're really okay with-"<br/>
</p><p> "Yes, Stone.  As I said before, I won't  repeat myself."<br/>
</p><p>The next morning, Stone wakes up next to Dr. Robotnik.  They aren't exactly cuddled up with each other, but they are close, and it makes him feel all giddy.  As he was every morning, he was awake first.  He sat up and looked at Dr. Robotnik.  He had never seen the doctor so calm, almost innocent.<br/>
</p><p>Stone had often wondered what it would have been like if he and Dr. Robotnik had met before either of them had begun work under the government.  If only Stone had known him before he closed himself off to anyone, before it got so hard for him to love.  Even now that everything was out in the open, Stone could tell that Dr. Robotnik was struggling to express himself, to accept affection.  It didn't matter to him, though, if he had to help Dr. Robotnik learn how to love.  He was thankful that he had even gotten this far in the first place.<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik stirred.  “Stone?” he asked sleepily.<br/>
    </p><p> “Yes?”<br/>
    </p><p> “You’re still here,” he sighed in relief.<br/>
    </p><p> “I wouldn’t leave you.”  There was a pause.  Stone asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”<br/>
    </p><p> “No.”<br/>
    </p><p>Stone nodded.  “Okay.  Well, if you ever want to, just tell me.”<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik’s eyes were downcast, but then he looked at Stone.  For a moment he didn’t speak, only stared, his eyes sad.  Then, he reached for Stone and pulled him into a hug.  “I…  I’m sorry.”<br/>
    </p><p> “Wha-?” Stone wondered, “Why?”<br/>
    </p><p> “Even I can’t deny it,” Dr. Robotnik confessed, “I’ve been horrible.  I’ve been awful, especially to you.  There’s no excuse for how I treated you in the past.”<br/>
    </p><p> “I forgive you,” Stone replied, “I forgave you a long time ago.”<br/>
    </p><p> “I just never wanted to get close to anyone.  Once again, that’s no excuse, but… That’s why, and I want you to know.”<br/>
    </p><p> “Okay,” Stone answered, with that soft smile he wore so well.<br/>
    </p><p> “God, I don’t even know how you can love me after everything I did,” the doctor confessed.<br/>
    </p><p> “Ivo,” Stone said gently.  That grabbed his attention.  He looked surprised, tense, like he had forgotten that he had told Stone his name, but he relaxed and went silent to listen to what Stone had to say.  “Ivo, I love you. That’s all I want you to think about; not about the past, just right now.”<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik didn’t answer, he just smiled, and held Stone tightly in his arms.  Stone’s heart was beating fast, he almost thought it would stop.  Then they were looking at each other, directly in the eyes, and he was pretty sure it did stop, because it was such an unreal experience.  How could it be real?  And now their noses were touching, and Stone was so sure he knew what was coming next; this couldn’t be real.  Then their lips were pressed together, and it was all so real, and his heart was pounding faster than ever before.  It felt so amazing, so right.<br/>
</p><p>It was over so quickly that if Stone's heart wasn't racing he might have questioned if it had really happened or if he had imagined it.  Dr. Robotnik was looking away, his cheeks red.  "I'm sorry."<br/>
</p><p> "You don't have to apologize, Ivo."<br/>
</p><p>Dr. Robotnik nodded, still too flustered to look back at him, but still holding him in his arms, clinging onto Stone for dear life.<br/>
</p><p>Stone nuzzled his head into Dr. Robotnik's shoulder.  Dr. Robotnik sighed happily as he did so.  "I love you, Stone."<br/>
</p><p>Stone grinned.  It was the first time Dr. Robotnik had actually said it.  That was progress, on both their parts.  "I love you too."<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't really want to write smut, but does the rating have to change if suggestive themes are implied later on in the story?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It's Not Enough to Say I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is what I needed hhh<br/>I'm a sucker for hurt/comfort and also character development.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the whole morning, Stone couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss he and Dr. Robotnik shared.  He tried to remember exactly what it felt like, but the memory couldn’t begin to compare to the real deal.  He could remember how he felt though.  His heart racing, making him feel more alive than he ever had in his life, leaving him breathless afterwards.  Even now just thinking about it was making him feel light-headed.  It was such a fleeting moment, and it left him wanting more, but he knew that Dr. Robotnik wasn’t ready for more than a short kiss every once in a while.<br/>
    </p><p>Even after everything they had said that morning, he knew there were many more walls that he’d have to break down.  Dr. Robotnik was a very reserved man, it was no secret to Stone, and things weren’t going to change just because they went on a date, or even because they kissed.  Dr. Robotnik was afraid of intimacy, afraid that he’d be left all alone, and Stone knew it all too well.  Stone would have to prove those insecurities wrong.  He’d never leave Dr. Robotnik alone.  He’d love him until he wasn’t afraid anymore, and then he’d love him some more.<br/>
    </p><p>He told Dr. Robotnik that he loved him whenever he had the chance.  When he made a latte for him, he’d hand it to him and say “I love you, Ivo.”  When he watched the doctor build his robots, he’d randomly break the silence with “I love you, Ivo.”  Sometimes, he would say “I love you, Ivo.” for no reason at all.  Dr. Robotnik would have appeared to not care to anyone else, that’s just how he was, but Stone could always tell.  A small change in his tone, a small smile appearing for a split second.  Stone lived for that.<br/>
    </p><p> “Why do you keep saying that, Stone?” Dr. Robotnik asked while working on his robot as Stone watched.<br/>
    </p><p> “I want you to know,” Stone answered simply.<br/>
    </p><p>There was a pause while Dr. Robotnik thought for a moment.  “Do you think I don’t know?”<br/>
    </p><p> “I just want you to know I really mean it.”<br/>
    </p><p> “So you think I don’t know.”  It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.<br/>
    </p><p> “I just want-”<br/>
    </p><p> “You think I don’t believe you!” Dr. Robotnik cut him off, jumping up from his chair.  He was yelling now.  “Why?”<br/>
    </p><p> “I just think you’re scared, and you need someone to show you that you’re loved before you can fully open up about yourself!” Agent Stone explained quickly.  Even after how nicely he had treated Stone before, the doctor was still scary when he got heated.<br/>
    </p><p> “Scared?  I’m never scared!”<br/>
    </p><p> “I’m sorry sir!” Stone yelped.<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik went silent.  He looked at Stone, his eyes widening with terror.  Maybe it was out of habit or out of fear that Stone had said it, but when he called Dr. Robotnik ‘sir’ it instantly worked as a wake-up call.  Dr. Robotnik composed himself, but was unable to completely conceal his shame.  “I’m sorry, Stone.”<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik sat back down and resumed his work.  Stone continued to watch, a little shaken up, but not too bent out of shape over it.  Stone didn’t feel the need to let it ruffle his feathers.  After all, that had been the second time today Dr. Robotnik had apologized to him, and he never apologized to anyone.  Neither of them said a word for a long time.<br/>
    </p><p>Finally, the silence was broken by Dr. Robotnik.  “Could you say it again?”<br/>
    </p><p>Stone smiled at him softly.  “Of course.  I love you, Ivo.”<br/>
    </p><p> “Even still?”<br/>
    </p><p> “Forever.”<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik didn’t respond after that.  Stone could tell that he didn’t all together believe that it could last forever.  Stone would just keep being there until it was an undeniable truth that he would love Dr. Robotnik forever.<br/>
    </p><p> “I love you, too.”<br/>
    </p><p>Stone felt his heart flutter.  He thought it was strange.  Even after all feelings had been confessed, he still got butterflies.  Maybe that’s just how being in love was.  He could live with feeling like he was turning to mush every time he saw Dr. Robotnik if that’s what being in love meant.  He welcomed it, even.  He wouldn’t trade this for anything.<br/>
    </p><p> “Stone, I must ask, how long?” Dr. Robotnik asked.<br/>
    </p><p> “What do you mean?”<br/>
    </p><p> “How long did you spend knowing you were in love with me?  I know you kept it to yourself for some time, but how long?”
    </p><p>Stone thought hard about it.  He didn’t exactly remember when he truly realized it.  “I guess it had been there since the start.  It took awhile for me to even figure it out, though.  Still, that was many years ago.”<br/>
    </p><p>There was a pause.  “I still don’t understand how, after everything, you still love me, but you clearly do.  I won’t question that any longer.”<br/>
    </p><p>Another wall broken down by Stone.<br/>
    </p><p> “You don’t have to worry about anything, Ivo,” Stone promised, “I’m going to stay right beside you no matter what.”<br/>
    </p><p> “With all due respect, Stone, anyone can say that,” Dr. Robotnik muttered, his eyes focused on the floor.<br/>
    </p><p> “And I can personally assure you that I mean what I say.”<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik smiled and looked back at Stone.  “I love you, Agent Stone.”<br/>
    </p><p> “I love you too, Ivo.”<br/>
    </p><p>Dr. Robotnik continued to smile as he worked on his robot, and Stone knew that he’d made an impact.  Stone had been sitting close to the doctor already, but it seemed the more they talked, the closer they moved towards each other.  Now they were sitting side by side.  Stone didn’t want to get too close because he might mess up Dr. Robotnik’s building, but he liked being so near him.  He watched Robotnik build, still completely fascinated with his work.  Somehow, he seemed even more passionate about his robots than he did the other night.<br/>
    </p><p>Stone found himself looking at Dr. Robotnik just as much as he watched the building process.  He noticed that on occasion, the doctor's eyes would dart to over to him and then back to the robot, when he thought Stone wasn’t looking.  It made Stone forget all about the robot, and only look at him.  Would it be too much to say that he loved him <em>again<em>?<br/>
    </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Before Stone could think of an answer, they made eye contact.  Time stood still as neither of them moved, just enjoying the experience.  It was a true moment of calm after the storm, a moment to share wordlessly understanding each other after so much yelling.  There was no more guilt, no more shame, only them.  It made Stone's breath catch, and suddenly he felt too far away even though he was right there next to him, so he leaned in closer.  Dr. Robotnik drew in closer too, like he was the other pole of the magnet that Stone seemed to be.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It caught Stone off guard, even though he knew what was coming, when their lips made contact.  It was fleeting, once again, giving Stone only a few precious seconds to try and memorize the feeling.  For him, kissing Ivo was indescribable, yet he desperately wanted to put words to it so he would be able to remember it forever.<br/>
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>After Dr. Robotnik had pulled away and continued his work, Stone tried to hold onto the feeling, but it just didn't want to stick.  It left him wanting more, knowing what was there but given so little.  He didn't want to push it though.  Dr. Robotnik was already flustered to the point his cheeks were bright red, and he knew that someone starved for love like Robotnik would take some time to get used to expressing love through kisses.  Stone could wait.  He could wait longer than time itself could stretch. <br/></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There are people out there who really think Stobonik is toxic and it's not hard to see where they're coming from, but also there are ways to properly have a character decide to change themself and become better, and have the couple work it out and make it turn out all okay and that is what I want.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I'm Not Freaking Out, but I'm Afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They do be breaking down walls and learning to truly trust one another.  They really do and it's got me like :')</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Stone woke up next to Robotnik again.  They still haven’t found themselves in each other’s arms in their sleep, but Dr. Robotnik was facing him while he slept as if he wanted to hold onto Stone, and that still made Stone smile.  Stone wanted more than anything to be that close right now, but he knew that things take time.  He’d been reminding himself the entire time that he just needed patience.  Thinking of the future made him want things to come all the more, but he took a deep breath and told himself to wait.<br/>
</p>
<p>He got up, careful not to wake Dr. Robotnik as he did so.  He felt very hungry, and when he thought about it, he realized that he had hardly eaten anything the past week.  Obviously, he had eaten things, just not consistently, and he had been too caught up in everything that seemed to be happening at once to notice.  He went to the kitchen, and made himself so toast.  It wasn’t much, but it would suffice.  He was no cook, and he didn’t have much food in the house because he wasn’t really working again yet, but he had a feeling sometime the government would have no choice but take them both back once Dr. Robotnik revealed that he had returned.  It was only a matter of time.<br/>
</p>
<p>Dr. Robotnik wandered into the room, startling Stone even though he did not express it outwardly.  “Stone?  You’re still here?”<br/>
</p>
<p> “I told you I was going to stick right by you throughout everything.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “I know.  I just…”  Dr. Robotnik took a deep breath, but did not continue.<br/>
</p>
<p> “Ivo, you said the same thing yesterday.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “I’m aware.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Stone considered pursuing the topic, but thought better of it.  Instead he asked, “You want some breakfast?”<br/>
</p>
<p> “Yes.”<br/>
</p>
<p>There was prolonged silence as Stone made toast for Robotnik, and then they ate.  Stone disliked the fact that he could not think of anything to say.  He didn’t like that it was so quiet and he didn’t like the fact that they could hardly make eye contact and he didn’t like how hurt Ivo looked when he let his insecurities get the better of him.  It frightened him.  It felt like something was looming over them, and every second they let it remain lessened their chances of actually being able to work out.  That terrified Stone.  He needed Ivo, and he was convinced that Ivo needed him, too.<br/>
</p>
<p>Perhaps it was time to address the elephant in the room.<br/>
</p>
<p> “Ivo, why do you think I’m going to leave?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Dr. Robotnik sighed.  “Don’t worry about that.  I won’t make a big deal out of it anymore…”
</p>
<p>He could pretend that it was nothing, but he couldn’t fool Stone.  “Ivo, you’ve been crying.  I can tell.”<br/>
</p>
<p>It was true.  Inaudible, subtle, but he had cried when he woke up and Stone wasn’t there.  “I can get caught up in frivolous fear, I’ll admit it.  Just a detriment of my humanity.”
</p>
<p> “It’s okay to be afraid.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “No.  It’s stupid and irrational.  I’m sorry I worried you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Stone paused for a moment.  He didn’t really want to light what he knew might happen if they left this alone, but he didn’t have a choice.  He knew that much.  “Ivo, if we don’t fix this soon, we might not be able to fix this at all.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “If that means we will never talk about it ever again, then I’m perfectly fine with that.<br/>
</p>
<p> “It means that this won’t work out.”<br/>
</p>
<p>If Robotnik looked hurt before, he certainly did now.  “Are you…?” but he didn’t want to finish the question.  If the answer was no, then it would be foolish to ask, and if the answer was yes, he didn’t want to know.<br/>
</p>
<p>Stone shook his head.  He knew what Dr. Robotnik was going to ask despite the end of his question never being spoken.  “I want this for as long as I can have this.  I want to help you, but I can only do that if you let me.”<br/>
</p>
<p>There was another gap of silence, and Stone was afraid that Robotnik wasn’t going to say anything, but then broke the silence.  Dr. Robotnik confessed, “It just seems that all my life people never stayed.”<br/>
</p>
<p>He looked up at Stone, who didn’t interject, only watched him, listening intently.  He took that as a prompt to continue.  “No one was ever there for me.  That fucked up system they have for kids like me, it ruins everything.  You see other kids with their parents convinced that if your mommy says that you’ll be a star, you will.  Being shunted around from household to household, you realize that it’s just you.  You make that for yourself.  Weaklings get picked off, and the strong make a name for themselves.  Not only that, you realize that everyone is always coming and going!  Friends never stick.  They change schools or switch to a new job or get into an argument with you, and then suddenly being friends is such a challenge, apparently!”<br/>
</p>
<p>Things got a little heated as he ranted, but Stone was unfazed by the doctor’s rising volume.  The only expression on his face was concern.  Dr. Robotnik was breathing heavily, finally finished with his rant.<br/>
</p>
<p>Stone nodded in response.  “And you see me in these people?” he asked.
</p>
<p> “No, you’re different,” Robotnik admitted, “What’s bothering me is that I know what it’s like to get close to someone and then be left behind, and I’ve never been as close to anyone as I am with you.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “That certainly is a scary thought,” Stone agreed.<br/>
</p>
<p> “What would you know about it?” Robotnik muttered, instantly regretting it.<br/>
</p>
<p> “Ivo, what you’ve gone through isn’t uncommon.  Lots of people have had to deal with similar situations.  I know I have,” Stone explained.<br/>
</p>
<p> “I know, but-  It’s that-”  Dr. Robotnik hardly struggled to articulate himself, so now that he was he felt frustrated severely, “I hate it!  I’d rather never have to deal with it ever again.  I said I wouldn’t, told myself I wouldn’t give anyone that chance.  If I pushed everyone away, they wouldn’t be able to leave.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “Ivo, that’s not healthy.  It seems like the easiest choice, maybe even the obvious solution, but it won’t help you.  Not really.”  Stone looked at him with a soft smile, “Don’t let fear keep you from what makes you happy.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Dr. Robotnik nodded without a word, eyes cast downwards.  “It’s you.  You make me happy.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Stone smiled.  “You make me happy too.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “Stone?”<br/>
</p>
<p> “Yes?”<br/>
</p>
<p> “I love you.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “I love you too, Ivo.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “And you mean it?”<br/>
</p>
<p> “I mean it.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “Forever?”<br/>
</p>
<p> “Forever and always.”<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When this fic wraps up, I'll have a list of all the songs I've used to title these chapters so if someone doesn't get the context, they can go look into it if they want.  That's something fun for me to look forward to, although I don't want this fic to end.  It's really fun to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I Am Human and I Need to be Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's all fluff 'n stuff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day passed by as normal.  They talked, and Dr. Robotnik continued work on the robot.  Stone pestered him with sporadic “I love you”s the whole day, and he didn’t mind.  In fact, he really liked it.  He didn’t raise his voice at all after that morning, a conscious effort on his part.  He was tired of yelling, tired of scaring himself into thinking that he was going to make Stone leave.  He didn’t even want the ghost of a possibility around, not when it came to his fear of losing Stone.<br/>
</p>
<p>Soon the day was over, and they had both gone to bed, but Dr. Robotnik was unable to sleep.  He sure was sick of staring at the ceiling, but he just couldn’t stop thinking.  It wasn’t that he was afraid that Stone wouldn’t be there when he woke up.  He wasn’t afraid of that anymore.  It was that he wondered if anything was on Stone’s mind the way it had been on his own, and if so, could he talk Stone through it as well as Stone talked to him?  Probably not, he decided, but he would certainly try.<br/>
</p>
<p>He turned onto his side to face Stone, sleeping peacefully beside him.  It would have been so nice to just hug him and fall asleep like that.  It would be so safe, so comforting, so distracting from his racing thoughts.  He wasn’t sure why he was so hesitant to, he just was, and that was so infuriating to him.  Not infuriating like it made him want to shout, infuriating like it confused him to no end.<br/>
</p>
<p>Stone’s words from that morning echoed in his mind.  “Don’t let fear keep you from what makes you happy.”  Cautiously, he put his arm around Stone.  Thank God he didn’t wake him up.  It was so nice, being that close to someone.  He cuddled up close to Stone, burying his face into Stone’s shoulder.<br/>
</p>
<p>He didn’t know why it was as great as it was, just to feel someone with him.  It didn’t make sense to him in the slightest.  Of course he knew that humans needed physical contact, so naturally he craved to feel others, but it hadn’t been a big deal for him.  Even on the mushroom planet, where he spent six month alone it hadn’t been a big deal.  He thought about it for a moment.  “No, no, it was a big deal,” he thought, “It was very lonely and now I just want to be with someone.  Actually, not just someone.  I want to be with Stone.”<br/>
</p>
<p>He kissed Stone’s neck, his cheeks heating up despite the fact that Stone wasn’t awake to see.  Stone must have known, though, because he smiled in his sleep.  That same soft smile that made Ivo absolutely melt.  He closed his eyes, feeling content, happy even.  It wasn’t hard to fall asleep, with Stone so close.  His arms were around him.  It was amazing, and so safe.  He didn’t feel vulnerable around Stone anymore, he felt strong.<br/>
</p>
<p>When he woke up, Stone was still there, just as he knew he would.  Stone was half-awake, snuggled up to Ivo, smiling sleepily like an idiot.  “You seem happy,” Robotnik muttered.<br/>
</p>
<p> “You’re awake!”<br/>
</p>
<p> “Yes.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Stone hummed, “I am happy.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “What about?”<br/>
</p>
<p> “It was just nice to wake up in your arms.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Now Dr. Robotnik felt even more foolish about his hesitation that night and the night before.  Stone leaned up and gave him a small peck on the lips before he snuggled even closer to Robotnik.  Dr. Robotnik felt his cheeks turning pink again.  He would never get used to that.  He didn’t know if it was because kissing made him feel closer to Stone than anything else, or if that’s just how people naturally responded to kisses (Because if it was, he hadn’t a clue).<br/>
</p>
<p>He wished he could be here forever, never moving, not having to worry about a thing.  There was nothing wrong right there, right then.  For once in his life, Robotnik was satisfied with being just a human.  He had once heard someone say that love was the most human emotion, and he had scoffed in response.  Now he knew they were correct, but he didn’t mind.  He had no issue with feeling so human.  It was something he didn’t understand, but he didn’t feel like he had to.<br/>
</p>
<p>He planted a kiss on the top of Stone’s head, and even though he couldn’t see it he felt Stone smile.  “I’m not afraid anymore,” Ivo said.  He’d never heard his own voice sound so earnest before.<br/>
</p>
<p>Stone sighed happily, “I’m glad.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “Glad?  For me?”<br/>
</p>
<p> “Of course.  Who else?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Ivo smiled.  He didn’t know who else, he just didn’t think he could actually make someone happy.  Much less did he think his own happiness would make someone happy.  Stone was full of surprises, and Robotnik wanted to know each and every one of them.  He just wanted to learn new things about Stone everyday, and never run out of things to find out about him.<br/>
</p>
<p> “Are we going to continue working on your robot today?” Stone asked.<br/>
</p>
<p> “I just want to spend time with you.”  Dr. Robotnik had never thought of himself as the kind of person to put off work for somebody else, but he had learned a lot of new things about himself ever since he had returned to earth.<br/>
</p>
<p> “Really?” Stone asked, and then he grinned.  Robotnik liked the way Stone could express so much emotion with so little.  It was something he himself could never achieve.<br/>
</p>
<p> “As strange as it is to say it, I’ve found something more important to me than my work.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Stone kissed him in response.  It’s no longer than any of the other kisses they’ve shared, but it was passionate and it left him dizzy.  He didn’t know how there could be so much emotion at once, and that’s what made Stone so wonderful, so mystifying.<br/>
</p>
<p>Stone moved his arms from around Ivo’s waist to around his shoulders.  The feeling of his fingers was so gentle and soft.  Robotnik had no idea that a form of touch could be so tender.  He closed his eyes and enjoyed it.  It was not rough and harsh like the rest of the world, like he thought he had to be to survive.<br/>
</p>
<p>There was more to life than surviving, though, and that was quickly becoming more and more apparent to him.  There were feelings to be felt and things to be learned.  There was enjoyment simply for the sake of enjoyment.  It was all ridiculously human and even though he despised most of humanity, he was okay with this.  He was okay with feeling the gentleness and love that his human nature had to offer.  It had proven itself to be the only trait of human nature of any worth.<br/>
</p>
<p>It really did surprise him how Stone was able to make him want to change effortlessly.  Just the brush of his hand or his smile made Ivo think that there was more to life, more to himself, than what he had previously thought.  He didn’t understand in the slightest how Stone’s little gestures could influence him to that point.  He didn’t altogether care, though.  He let it happen.  He was so tired of fighting his emotions, so tired of always acting like he had no fears or sorrows, but he hadn’t even realized until he opened up to Stone.<br/>
</p>
<p>opening his eye back up, he whispered, “Thank you, Stone.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “For what?”<br/>
</p>
<p> “For this.”<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll like,,, Write actual plot stuff soon, I promise,,,,  I just wanted a little more fluff first,,,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Forever in my Mind and Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Me: *Makes them kiss*<br/>Me: Hmmm....<br/>Me: Ok, do it again, but slightly different.<br/>(Also, I want to add more of a plot, so I'm setting that up now.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone was a homebody at his core.  Of course, he would go wherever Dr. Robotnik would go; Robotnik felt like home to him.  Yet, Stone didn't mind staying in his house for weeks on end.  It's what he had done while the doctor was missing, and he was content to stay home until the doctor set up a lab again.<br/>
</p><p>Dr. Robotnik was quite the opposite.  Being all cooped up inside one place for too long made him uncomfortable, especially when there wasn’t much to do and not a lot of space.  He liked Stone’s house, honestly and truly; he could probably live there, and boy, was he considering it.  But it had just been <em>so long</em>.<br/>
</p><p>He announced soon after they had properly woken up, “Stone, I think today we will try to find one of my old bases.  One that the government hasn’t found out about.”<br/>
</p><p>Stone is not surprised by the suggestion.  He was expecting it eventually, in fact.  He smiled, and replied, “Great idea!”<br/>
</p><p>Stone didn’t know where this particular base might be, and even if he did, Dr. Robotnik would still want to be the one to take them there.  Stone has no problem letting the doctor drive, anyways.  It meant there was more time to look at Ivo on the way there.<br/>
</p><p>The drive was long, but it didn’t feel like a search in the slightest.  Dr. Robotnik seemed to know exactly where to go, like there was a map inside of his brain.  Stone absolutely admired it.<br/>
</p><p> “Stone, you’re staring,” Robotnik noted.<br/>
</p><p> “Sorry, it’s hard not to,” Stone apologizes, prompting a small blush from Robotnik.  Seeing the pink on his cheeks makes Stone melt.<br/>
</p><p>The car stopped out in the middle of nowhere, and Dr. Robotnik stepped out of the car, Stone soon following after him.  Dr. Robotnik guided him down some path that only he knew.  They ended up in a small field with a lake in it.  Next to the lake, a small metal building, no doubt the base Robotnik had been seeking out.  Stone was sure it was bigger on the inside.  They usually were, because Robotnik made most of the rooms underground.<br/>
</p><p>The doctor nodded to himself.  “Yes, yes.  The government had no idea about this one.”<br/>
</p><p> “It’s beautiful out here,” Stone breathed.
</p><p> “Yes, well,” The doctor said with a smile, “It wasn’t my first priority, but it certainly is a bonus.”<br/>
</p><p> “So now what?” Stone asked, “Do we go inside and begin working?”
</p><p> “No,” Robotnik answered, “I meant it when I said I wanted to spend the whole day with you.  I just wanted to spend time with you outside of the house.”<br/>
</p><p>Stone beamed.  “So this is a date of sorts?”<br/>
</p><p> “Yes, I suppose it is.  I hope you don’t feel like I’ve tricked you.”<br/>
</p><p> “I feel surprised in the best way, honestly.  You’re a very clever man, Ivo.”<br/>
</p><p> “I know, Stone,” Dr. Robotnik remarked matter-of-factly.  “I take it you like it out here,” He noted, observing Stones rapture.<br/>
</p><p> “The lake is very nice.”<br/>
</p><p> “Well, come along, then,” Robotnik commanded gently.  He took Stone’s hand, which instantly flustered him, and then pulled him to the bank of the lake.  “There, now you can see it even better.”
</p><p>Stone let out a happy hum, his face completely red.<br/>
</p><p> “What’s wrong, Stone?” the doctor asked.<br/>
</p><p> “You held my hand,” Stone squeaked.<br/>
</p><p>Robotnik flushed.  “Is that a romantic thing?”<br/>
</p><p>Stone nodded.<br/>
</p><p> “How strange,” Robotnik muttered, but he made a mental note not to forget.<br/>
</p><p>There was a moment of quiet shared between them.  “It kind of reminds me of the place we were hiding out as before that hedgehog ruined everything,” Stone noted, “Surrounded by trees, and everything.  Except there’s this lake here.  God, it really is pretty out here.”<br/>
</p><p>The doctor smiled.  “I suppose there’s a lot to remember.  That cursed hedgehog may have ruined almost everything, but there are some good memories in there too.  Remember when I got that bright red flight suit?  Remember what you said?”<br/>
</p><p>Stone grinned.  “You look very handsome, sir,” Stone recited.  “I remember that so well.  I thought I might have given myself away.”<br/>
</p><p> “I will not lie, Stone, that very much so set my heart in motion.”<br/>
</p><p> "Remember that time you put your hand in my mouth?" Stone asked.<br/>
</p><p> "Yes, I grabbed you and pulled you," he recalled, "That probably… was unpleasant.  I'm sorry."<br/>
</p><p>Stone laughed.  "I was so secretly flustered.  It's funny in hindsight."<br/>
</p><p> "I remember that time I told you to put one of my insults in layman's terms.  I thought you’d tell the guy he was unimportant or insignificant or something like that, but you told him he was <em>basic</em>!" Robotnik barked out a laugh, "Perfect!"<br/>
</p><p> "I remember that time you ordered me to pin myself to the wall, and then you started ranting at me and our noses touched," Stone chuckled, "I wanted to kiss you so bad, but I didn't."<br/>
</p><p> "I remember that one time you were really cute."<br/>
</p><p> "When?"<br/>
</p><p> "Now."  Ivo leaned to Stone and kissed him deeply.<br/>
</p><p>When he pulled away, Stone was flushed.  "You think I'm cute?"<br/>
</p><p> "Factually, yes," Dr. Robotnik answered, "You're adorable."<br/>
</p><p>Stone blushed deeper.  "Thank you," he peeped, suddenly shy.<br/>
</p><p> “Now Agent, it’s not fair to get even cuter now,” Dr. Robotnik teased.<br/>
</p><p>Stone was completely flustered all over again.  He was almost too stunned to kiss back when Ivo kissed him again.  Almost.<br/>
</p><p> “At least there’s one thing that hedgehog couldn’t ruin,” Stone sighed.<br/>
</p><p> “What’s that?”<br/>
</p><p> “This.”<br/>
</p><p> “That wily creature has no say in the matter when it comes to this,” Robotnik agreed.<br/>
</p><p> “I mean, if that blue devil can trap you in a different world and still not keep you down, there’s no way for it to be able to stop us.”<br/>
</p><p> “Try as it might, we’re still undefeated, Stone.”<br/>
</p><p>Stone nodded.  “What was that thing you’d always say?  Lose a battle, win the war.”
</p><p> “Exactly.  That’s why I’m going to do everything in my power to destroy him!” Dr. Robotnik exclaimed.  He paused.  “But not right now,” he added, “Right now I just want to be with you.”  He pulled Stone into his arms.<br/>
</p><p>Stone sighed and leaned into the embrace.  He could do this forever.  “I love you, Ivo,” he hummed.<br/>
</p><p> “I love you too.”<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted this to be a short-ish fic, but I've thrown that out the window now because I can't think of a way to wrap this up right now.  I'm just going to keep writing until an ending finds me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Strangely, He Feels at Home in This Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Secret base?  Secret base.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How did you manage to hide this from the government?” Stone asked as they approached the bunker.<br/>
</p><p>“I built it without their help,” Dr. Robotnik answered.<br/>
</p><p>“You did this by yourself?” Stone exclaimed, “No funding or anything?”<br/>
</p><p>“I got paid a lot more than they were willing to admit.  And once I get their attention again, we will once again.”<br/>
</p><p>“But didn’t they question where you were the entire time?”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, Stone, no one questions where I go when I disappear.  Wouldn’t you of all people know that?”<br/>
</p><p>“I guess I should, but I never really had to question it.  I was always right next to you the whole time.”<br/>
</p><p>Ivo smiles as his heart warms.  “Yeah.  You were.”<br/>
</p><p>“This is amazing, Ivo,” Stone breathed, filled with pure admiration.<br/>
</p><p>“Of course it is, Stone.  I designed it.”<br/>
</p><p>Stone nodded, smiling brightly.<br/>
</p><p>“Let’s see if this old thing still works,” Dr. Robotnik mutters, punching in a code, and then placing the palm of his hand on a scanner.  To neither of their surprise, it did indeed still work.  Robotnik hummed as the doors opened up, pleased.  “Despite the older build, it functions perfectly.  What can I say?  I’m a genius.”<br/>
</p><p>“You certainly are!” Stone agrees, his soft smile near-painfully cute.  It made Robotnik himself want to smile as well, seeing Stone fully restored to his eager-to-please former self.  Not even he could deny that Stone had been out of sorts since he’d returned, and definitely since before he came back, for sure.  He felt a small pang of guilt, thinking about his absence, but he quickly pushed it out of his mind.<br/>
</p><p>The pair stepped down into the dark room.  “Computer, lights,” Dr. Robotnik commanded calmly, no doubt in his mind that it would work.  Sure enough, the lights flickered on effortlessly.<br/>
</p><p>“It all still works perfectly,” Stone noted in disbelief, “You’re incredible!”<br/>
</p><p>“All thanks to my genius,” Robotnik bragged.<br/>
</p><p>He guided Stone further into the lair.  The first room was tiny, and only led to a stairwell.  On the lower level, however, things grew more familiar to what they usually worked in.  A large open room, with desks and filing cabinets strewn about it.  There was a signature black chair Stone recognized as the kind Robotnik loved to use when he worked.  The room was remarkably clean.  The doctor clearly knew exactly how to leave a place looking frozen in time.  Even though it was underground, there was no ground water leaking in or spiderwebs anywhere.  There were absolutely no signs of life besides them.<br/>
</p><p>Stone nodded.  “You definitely left all your special touches on this place.”<br/>
</p><p>“Naturally,” Dr. Robotnik replied, monotone.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m assuming this is where you do your work?”<br/>
</p><p>“Sharp as always, Stone,” Robotnik answered.<br/>
</p><p>Stone laughed, nervous.  “Sharp?  Me?”<br/>
</p><p>Dr. Robotnik smiled.  “I meant it when I said that the idiotic things you sometimes say are very endearing.”
</p><p>Stone responded only with a small blush.<br/>
</p><p>“Now, I know I have spaces in here for myself, but let’s see if there’s any space for you,” Robotnik told him, “I’m fairly certain I built this place in between assistants.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’m sure you thought ahead to include one.”
</p><p>“Probably.  But, God, I used to burn through assistants for the longest time.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’m glad that my assistance was satisfactory,” Stone chimed, with that same soft smile that Robotnik has deemed synonymous with Stone thinking of him.<br/>
</p><p>“With all respect, Stone, and I mean that because you really are the best assistant I’ve ever had anyways, but your skill and precision were not the only reason you were kept around so long.”<br/>
</p><p>Stone felt his blush, which hadn’t gone away yet, grow warmer.  “Thank you,” he replies quietly.<br/>
</p><p>“Computer, bring up a map of the interior,” Robotnik commands, and out of nowhere a holographic blue screen is next to them.  Stone would have jumped if that weren’t already a common occurrence in other structures the doctor had made.  “Locate bedrooms and/or staff rooms.”<br/>
</p><p>The computer produced a couple blips before one room on the map had its outline changed from the usual cerulean color to cyan.  “Only one,” Robotnik noted, tapping the room on the map, revealing the label ‘bedroom’ on it, “I suppose I designed this for only myself, and honestly, can you blame me?”<br/>
</p><p>“Not at all,” Stone answered.<br/>
</p><p>“Computer, locate unused rooms,” Robotnik demanded.  The bedroom’s outline reverted to cerulean, while a nearby room donned the cyan outline.  “Let’s go check it out.”<br/>
</p><p>He led Stone to the room.  Entering, they found it completely empty, save a desk pushed against the wall to their right.  “What do you think about this room?” Robotnik asked.<br/>
</p><p>“It’s perfect,” Stone replied with enthusiasm.<br/>
</p><p>“Then we will prepare it accordingly,” Robotnik decided, “Now, that’s enough of staring at your empty room for now.  I want to see what mine looks like now.”<br/>
</p><p>“I bet it’s as perfect as the day you designed it,” Stone commented.<br/>
</p><p>It was.  It felt as if it had just as many desks and filing cabinets as the main room, but it also had a dresser and a large bed.  Dr. Robotnik sat down upon the bed with a grin.  “Home sweet home, in a way,” he commented.<br/>
</p><p>“I feel the same way,” Stone remarked, “Feels more at home to be than my house, honestly.”<br/>
</p><p>“Why?” Robotnik asked, for the sake of understanding more than anything.<br/>
</p><p>“I guess i’ve just spent more time in bases you’ve made than I have in my own house,” Stone explained with a shrug.  He nudged over some clutter on a table to better see some blueprints.<br/>
</p><p>“Ah, that makes sense,” Robotnik nodded.  He watched Stone, interested in his every action.  The agent poked around with innocent curiosity, glancing at the various blueprints, smiling that soft smile and admiring the plans, although they were surely outdated by now.<br/>
</p><p>“Did you ever build any of these?” Stone asked.<br/>
</p><p>“Not if they are in here.  Most of these are early designs, not drafts fit to be built.”<br/>
</p><p>“They look fit to me.”<br/>
</p><p>Robotnik laughed.  “Only a fool would build it like that.  The idea was down on the page, and that’s what was important.  Once it’s down in some form, you can start making improvements.”<br/>
</p><p> “Oh.  I thought you just wrote these up and then built afterwards.”
</p><p> “No.  Things can start as messy as you want, as long as they are clean in the end.”<br/>
</p><p>Stone nodded with an understanding hum.  “It’s still spectacular that you can even find a place to start.  I wouldn’t even make it to a rough draft.”<br/>
</p><p> “Maybe not, dear Stone, but you certainly are useful in other fields,” Robotnik reminded him, “Nobody is a better assistant than you.  Trust me, I’ve seen the others.”<br/>
</p><p>Stone laughed.  “Most definitely.  Thank you.”<br/>
</p><p>Robotnik stood back up.  “Stone, how do you feel about exploring the rest of this place?  It’s very large, and I’m sure there’s some cool places to be found.”<br/>
</p><p> “That sounds fun,” Stone answered.
</p><p> “Come,” he commanded, walking out of the room, Stone following behind him.<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, Let's see if I can get some sort of plot started with this....<br/>PS Emerl probably is coming back after all ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Tiny Star Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>h<br/>plot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Soon, we might be able to work in one of these again,” Dr. Robotnik told Stone, wandering down a dark hallway, “The government hasn’t been too compliant.  Everytime I call, they insist that I don’t exist anymore or that they hadn’t planned on me returning to Earth.”  He made a face.  “Bleh.  They’re dead to me.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “Didn’t you call some of our other staff members about this?” Stone asked.<br/>
</p>
<p> “Almost all of them insisted they didn’t need to work for me anymore.  Didn’t want to put up with me anymore.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “They just don’t understand you, I guess.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “They don’t realize how lucky they are.  Some of them answered ‘Who?’ when I told them my name.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “That’s awful!”<br/>
</p>
<p> “One of them told me ‘Go back to Stone!’ because you are so loyal.”  Robotnik laughed a little.  “I told him I had and he said that you’d be the only one.  I guess he was right.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Stone looked down.  “That’s kind of a lonely thought, don’t you think?”<br/>
</p>
<p> “Not in the slightest Stone.  We have each other, and that’s all we need.  All humans are inherently flawed, except me, I get nearer to perfection everyday, and you, of course, Stone.  You’re already perfect, in a way,” Robotnik monologued, “We don’t need anybody else!  To hell with the others!  Just us forever!  It will be great!”<br/>
</p>
<p>”I’m glad to see you in such high spirits,” Stone replied, “But do you really think we’ll be able to continue the way we used to with just two people?  And… Do you really think I’m perfect?”<br/>
</p>
<p> “Of course we can just do it with two,” Dr. Robotnik refuted, “Remember everything I have the power to do, even without the government?  I am so unspeakably powerful.  They fear me.  I have the power to make them all pay, and I will after I’m finished with the task at hand: revenge on that blasted hedgehog!”<br/>
</p>
<p> “Of course.  I’m sorry I had any doubt.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “And of course you’re perfect, Stone.  You’re the perfect assistant, you understand things about humans I never will, and sometimes when I think about…  Whatever love really is… It seems you have it all figured out.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “I really don’t, Ivo,” Stone clarified, as Robotnik poked into one of the rooms.
</p>
<p> “Nothing of interest here.”  Robotnik shrugged, and then continued, “You certainly know more than I do when it comes down to it.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “Yeah, maybe.  But I still don’t see how that makes me perfect.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Robotnik spun around, his hand suddenly gripped onto Stone’s shirt, holding him so he couldn’t move, his face right in Stone’s.  “Listen here, Stone, and listen well,” he growled, “You’re fucking perfect.  You can’t say anything otherwise.”<br/>
</p>
<p> “Okay,” Stone breathed.<br/>
</p>
<p>Robotnik turned back around and continued walking.  “Glad we cleared that up.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Stone’s heart was threatening to leap out of his chest, and he didn’t know if it was because of how close the doctor had been when he called him perfect, or if it was because the doctor was still genuinely scary when he wanted to be.  He couldn’t help but feel like the doctor couldn’t help being scary, though.  Robotnik seemed to have an aura around him that was scary by nature.  Plus, Stone couldn’t deny it, the man was a little unhinged.  Not a lot, but unhinged enough to not understand social cues and connotations; whether that be from being stuck on the mushroom planet for so long, or if he had just been like that his whole life Stone wasn’t certain, but he had a feeling it was the latter.  Dr. Robotnik had been the same before (for the most part) as he was now.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What’s this?” Dr. Robotnik wondered out loud as he looked into another room.  Stone followed him into the room, his curious, wary expression changing to his usual smile as he looked around.  The room was filled with blueprints of all kinds.  There were a ton of desks covered in the papers, to the point where you couldn’t see the surfaces of them.  Some of the blue sheets had spilled onto the floor.<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s spectacular, Ivo!” Stone exclaimed as he took it all in, “A beautiful display of your genius!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Thank you, Stone,” Robotnik replied, “But it seems like they’re mostly useless first draft blueprints.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Robotnik picked up the nearest sheet, and gave it a small glance.  “Yes, see?” he showed it to Stone for a moment, “I’ve already built this.  This is useless to me now.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes, but it’s almost like an archive of your work.  A way to see the developmental side of things.”<br/>Dr. Robotnik paused.  “I’ve never thought of it like that.  It’s very insightful.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Thank you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>The doctor continued scanning the room with no real intent.  There wasn’t anything herre for him except memories, and as far as memories go, he isn’t as fond of them as most people are, but he still wanted a moment to take all of it in again.  He still had sentiments, just like he was still human.<br/>
</p>
<p>A particular blueprint caught his eye.  “Oh?” he hummed as he picked it up off the ground.  A simple blueprint that said ‘Robot version of my enemies?’ written on the top, followed by various notes and doodles depicting how the process might work.  A certain blue hedgehog came to mind, but he pushed it back down.  He already was building Emerl, and Emerl should be enough.  “Interesting,” he mused to himself, none-the-less.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What is it?” Stone asked, approaching Robotnik, trying to decide whether or not it would be wise to glance at the blueprints over the doctor’s shoulder.<br/>
</p>
<p>Before he could decide, Robotnik had practically shoved the blueprints into his face.  “Behold, Stone!  Genius had been left behind in here after all!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Robotic version of my enemies?” Stone read off.  That sounded a bit frightening.  Good thing he wasn’t an enemy of Robotnik.  “That’s truly… Something.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s a testament to my intelligence, that’s what it is,” Robotnik bragged, “Wouldn’t you agree?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes, I agree,” Stone replied.<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s the ultimate revenge.  Not only do you make a version of themselves take them down, you prove that you can make a better them than they did.”  Robotnik let out a haunting laugh that might have been mistaken for a cackle if Stone hadn’t thought the best about him.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I suppose that is true.  It’s brilliant,” Stone decided.<br/>
</p>
<p>“It is, indeed, brilliant, Stone!”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Just like you.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Just like me,” Robotnik echoed quietly, a small blush appearing on his face.  “Thank you, Stone,” he muttered, folding up the blueprints.<br/>
</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Ivo.”  Stone plants a small kiss on his cheek.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Um,” Robotnik peeped, suddenly having to gather his thoughts back up.  “Let’s continue,” he finally suggested.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’d love to,” Stone answered, “But it’s starting to get late.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Robotnik waved away his worry.  “We can just spend the night here.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“My room isn’t set up yet, remember?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“We don’t need it,” Robotnik pointed out, “We’ve been sharing a bed the whole week.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes, but I mean, I figured you didn’t…” He trailed off, “It’s out of necessity…”<br/>
</p>
<p>“You know that it’s not <em>really</em> a necessity, Stone,” Robotnik reminded him, “Besides, I do enjoy it, even if you don’t think I do.”<br/>
</p>
<p>A small blush crossed Stone’s face.  “Oh,” he muttered.  “I’m very glad,” he stuttered out.<br/>
</p>
<p>Robotnik chuckled with a lightheartedness that Stone didn’t expect, but made him smile.  “Stone, the things you think are wildly stupid, but wholely adorable.  You really thought…”  He didn’t finish, he just laughed more.<br/>
</p>
<p>Stone laughed along with him.  He really does let his self doubt get the better of himself sometimes.<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you know what song the title is a reference to, I'll give you a gold star.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Time Together is just Never Quite Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's more fluff done the same way because of course it is.  Sorry if you wanted more plot right away, I'll get to it soon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone followed Robotnik down hallway after hallway, their exploration fruitless.  He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since the room full of blueprints, but he sure was tired.  He yawned, and stopped abruptly because Robotnik had too.<br/>
</p><p>The doctor turned to him.  “Are you tired, Stone?”<br/>
</p><p>“Only a little.  We can keep going, if you want.”<br/>
</p><p>”No, Stone.  Let’s go to bed.  We’re both tired, trust me.”<br/>
</p><p>“If you want to.”<br/>
</p><p>That was how he ended up being in Robotnik’s arms somewhere that wasn’t his own home.  Despite how tired Stone was, and Robotnik claimed to be, they couldn’t stop staring at each other with sleepy eyes.  Stone sighed.  It was perfect, almost too perfect, but he couldn’t let doubt hold him down anymore.  Sometimes, it felt like a dream, the way it was so nice yet so hard to believe.  He felt like he might wake up to find that he had dreamt the whole ordeal and he would be alone again.  It went against all logic, but still he couldn’t quite shake it.<br/>
</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Robotnik asked.<br/>
</p><p> “Nothing,” Stone murmured.<br/>
</p><p> “I know you were thinking of something,” Robotnik told him, “I know what thinking looks like.”<br/>
</p><p>“Really, Ivo.  It’s no big deal.”<br/>
</p><p>“Don’t you trust me?”<br/>
</p><p>Stone’s heart skipped a beat.  “Yes, of course!  Did I make it seem like I didn’t?  I’m sorry…”<br/>
</p><p>“Then please tell me what’s on your mind.”<br/>
</p><p>Stone sighed.  “Sometimes this all feels too good to be true.”<br/>
</p><p>Robotnik was silent, and Stone was afraid the doctor would be offended by his lack of faith in him.  He was surprised by Ivo’s response.  “Yeah, it does.”<br/>
</p><p>Stone looked more intensely into Robotnik’s eyes.  “You feel it too?”<br/>
</p><p>“It feels like…” Ivo trailed off, thinking of how to put it, “It feels like I’m holding onto something made of glass, and if I’m not careful, everything will shatter.”<br/>
</p><p>“To me, it feels like I’m asleep, and sometime I will wake up, and this will all be gone.”<br/>
</p><p>Ivo pulled Stone closer.  “I promise, you are very much awake,” he whispered to him softly.<br/>
</p><p>“I hope so,” Stone breathed.<br/>
</p><p>Ivo kissed him softly.  “Does that feel real to you?”<br/>
</p><p>“Hold on, let me double check,” Stone replied, then kissed Ivo back.  He answered, “Yes, that’s real.”<br/>
</p><p>“S- Stone!” Ivo peeped, flustered.<br/>
</p><p>“You know what scares me the most?” Stone asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of Ivo’s neck.<br/>
</p><p>“What?” Ivo replied in a hushed tone.<br/>
</p><p>“That I might lose you again.”<br/>
</p><p>“I won’t.  I won’t ever disappear again.  Not without you,” Ivo vowed.<br/>
</p><p>“But what if it’s out of our control?  Out of your control?” Stone wondered, his voice wavering.<br/>
</p><p>“Trust me,” Robotnik whispered, “I might have slipped up once, but only once.  Nothing will ever be out of my control ever again.”<br/>
</p><p>Stone couldn’t quite believe that, but he also wanted to believe it.  “Alright,” he sighed, relaxing.  He hadn’t realised how tense he was.  He smiled as Ivo pressed a reassuring kiss into his forehead.  His eyes finally fell shut, and didn’t open back up.<br/>
</p><p>“Good night, Stone,” was the last thing he heard before drifting off.<br/>
</p><p>Ivo didn’t have as much luck trying to sleep.  It was so strange to him, although he was expecting it.  Stone also had insecurities about their relationship.  No less, insecurities that he could relate to.  It made sense, but he could hardly wrap his head around it at the same time.  It always felt like Stone was the one to offer him comfort, so it was odd to be the one giving the comfort instead.  He liked it, but he wasn’t used to it.<br/>
</p><p>He just wanted to wrap up Stone as tight as he could in his arms and never let go, cover him in kisses, and make him feel like he never had to fear anything ever again as long as he was here.  But instead, Ivo held him gently as he slept, taking in all the things about Stone he loved.  His hair, his lips, the steady rise and fall of his body as he slept, the way he still seemed to smile even while unconcious, he loved it all.  Ivo suddenly felt as if he could kiss Stone forever, but he didn’t want to wake the man.<br/>
</p><p>He loved the way it felt when he pressed his lips into Stone’s neck or forehead, and loved even more the feeling of Stone’s lips against his.  It was one of his favorite things.  If he were to rank things he enjoyed, kissing Stone and building robots would be next to each other, that’s how much he loved it.  He cuddled up close to Stone, feeling his warmth.<br/>
</p><p>The best thing about sleeping is that Stone wears a short sleeved t-shirt to bed, and Robotnik doesn’t have his gloves on, so he could easily move his hand to Stone’s arm and feel the sensation of Stone’s skin under his fingertips.  He could move his bare hand up to Stone face and gently stroke his cheek, and just as easily “Accidently” brush his hand against Stone’s lips while doing so.  He could trail his index finger down Stone’s neck tenderly and he could watch how the agent smiled in his sleep when he did so.  He could feel Stone’s skin against his, and it seemed to satisfy something inside of him, a desire that he hadn’t even known was there.<br/>
</p><p>So maybe he had been touch starved for years and years.  Stone was here, and he could reach out and feel him whenever he needed to.  He knew it was true.  Stone never went anywhere without him, and always was within his reach.  Ivo had always hated being touched, but he never minded when it was Stone.  He could finally understand, now.<br/>
</p><p>Stone sighed and shifted, his arm falling over Ivo.  It made him shiver, to feel so much of him at once.  It felt overwhelming and perfect all at once.  He felt too far away from Stone, yet he was right next to him.  The most he could do was bury his face into the crook of Stone’s arm and sigh at the feeling of the overpowering rightness of it all.  This was the calm after the storm, his heaven after hell; after everything he’d been through, fighting and fighting and never being able to stop, he could finally be still.<br/>
</p><p>Robotnik didn't know when he fell asleep, but he remembered waking up next to an equally groggy Stone.  They had woken up almost at the same time.  He wondered if it was just a coincidence or if they were growing more in sync with each other.  Stone pushed himself up, blinking a couple times.  Even when Stone was sleepy and disoriented, Ivo couldn't notice how handsome he still looked.  Not that appearance had ever really meant much to him.
</p><p>He carefully grabbed Stone wrist and pulled him back down into a lying position.<br/>
</p><p> “What are you doing?” Stone asked, and then yawned.<br/>
</p><p>Ivo wrapped Stone up in his arms, and murmured, “Just a few more minutes, Stone.  I just want a little more time with you.  I’m going to have to keep building soon.  Our plans aren’t going to fulfill themselves, after all.<br/>
</p><p>“I Suppose that’s true.  But, for now…” Stone trailed off as we curled back up next to Ivo.  He gave the doctor a kiss.  Surprisingly, Robotnik’s cheeks did not go absolutely red, and instead turned a nice shade of pink.  He was finally getting used to affection.<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Emerl will be coming into the story soon :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I Can't Take my Eye Off of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I suddenly went feral with the need to write and wrote this an hour before sleeping, so I hope it's good.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive home was quiet, but not in an uncomfortable way.  It was the kind of quiet where you can just tell that the person with you really enjoys being around you, and you like being around them, and you know they know it.  It was a silence that said “I love you” louder than any voice could.  It made Stone smile that soft, joyful smile that Robotnik loved with all his heart, and it made Robotnik wear the faintest hint of a grin as well.  Both knew that nothing that either of them could say could compare to how nice sharing the silence was.  So, neither talked.
</p>
<p>Stone certainly stared, though.  Robotnik supposed he couldn’t blame him.  He was quite the man, and Stone was lucky to have him.  He could feel the gentle weight of Stone’s stare the whole ride home.  It was amazing.  It was so tempting to lean over and kiss him right on the lips and watch his expression turn from that smile to shock, then to fustered, then to an even wider grin of admiration.  That would require taking his eyes off the road, however, so he could wait until they got back to Stone’s house.
</p>
<p>Then, when they arrived home and had parked, Stone was still staring before getting out of the car, so he did kiss him.  Robotnik watched as Stone’s absent-minded smile turned small and surprised, and his eyes widened.  He watched as Stone’s cheeks changed color as a blush overtook his face, right when the fact he had been kissed registered in his brain.  He watched as the color on his cheeks faded just as quickly as it had appeared, and his smile returned, bigger and brighter than before.
</p>
<p>“It’s kind of beautiful,” Ivo remarked under his breath.
</p>
<p>“What is?” Stone asked, equally quiet.
</p>
<p>“The human reaction to love,” He answered, “Or maybe it’s just your reaction.  Either way,it’s beautiful.”
</p>
<p>“Oh,” Stone replied thoughtfully.  After a pause, he added, “Thank you.”
</p>
<p>“Just stating facts,” Robotnik replied with a shrug.
</p>
<p>Once inside, Dr. Robotnik went back to work on building Emerl.  Stone made them a couple lattes, which the doctor greatly appreciated.  He would forever associate any latte ever with Stone, and he was perfectly okay with that.  He was proud, actually, to have something so special that no one else would: A latte from Stone designed specifically for him.  He remembered it like it was yesterday, although it had been years ago.
</p>
<p>Stone had taken it upon himself to make some form of coffee that particularly appealed to him.  At the time it had seemed so foolish to him, and he hadn’t understood.  Why was this assistant trying so hard to do something so personal and kind for him; He, who was considered an unethical, mad doctor and evil genius to the majority of the United States government?  He was so blind, in hindsight.  Stone had been in love with him for so long without being found out by him and his IQ of 300.  Either way, one day, the agent had approached him with yet another recipe: a latte made with steamed australian goat milk.  It was heavenly.
</p>
<p>He remembered Stone’s reaction to finally succeeding.  “I knew you didn’t have a heart of ice!”  Yes, they would say all sorts of things behind his back, and Stone wasn’t a stranger to them, as was he.  Some would say he had no heart, others still said a heart of ice or stone.  In a way, he supposed that latter was correct.  He did have a heart of Stone.
</p>
<p>He mused over the past as he worked, noting that many memories revealed Stone’s feelings for him.  Somehow, he had been too oblivious to notice.  The lattes, the constant checking in, the unending admiration and tolerance.  Even now, as he worked in complete silence, Stone was right beside him, watching his every movement like a hawk.  He pretended not to notice how Stone’s eyes seemed to memorize the way his hands moved as he linked together wires, and how Stone gazed into his eyes and studied the way Robotnik double checked his blueprints.  Of course, it would be impossible for even the most unobservant of people to not notice, but only the most skilled of people would be able to ignore it enough to work instead of pulling Stone over to him and kissing his cute face.
</p>
<p>Hours slipped by without him realizing it.  It was hard to keep track of time when he was busy making a robot, and his boyfriend and faithful assistant was busy admiring him, and everytime Stone caught the corner of his eye, Robotnik suddenly became preoccupied admiring that kind of admiration.  He envied the way that Stone looked at him, because he had never been able to look at another like that.  At the same time, he couldn’t help but feel he was the person that should be envied by everyone else, because he was the one Stone admired, and no one else had that.
</p>
<p>Eventually, the temptation to stop ignoring Stone’s mere presence and let himself be distracted from his work became too overpowering.  He looked over at Stone, and found the agent asleep, his head rested against the table.  Glancing at the window, he noted the pitch black sky, no doubt a bitterly cold winter evening, judging by the cloud cover hiding the sky.  There would be snow tomorrow.  He knew it was close to Christmas when he had arrived.  January first, if he was remembering correctly, but perhaps not.  He wondered how close the holiday was now, less for celebratory reasons, and more for the sake of keeping track of time.
</p>
<p>He leaned over and kissed Stone gently on the forehead.  Stone perked up, and Ivo near-instantly regretted it.  “Sorry to wake you, Stone,” he quickly apologized, “I wasn’t thinking.”
</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay,” Stone mumbled, attempting a smile that looked a little too tired to be genuine.  He tried, at least.  Stone peeked up at Dr. Robotnik sleepily.  The man was still tirelessly working on Emerl, but signs of exhaustion were starting to become apparent on him nevertheless.  Stone reached out his hand, resting it on the doctor’s own, causing the once busy appendage to be still.  Drowsily, Stone muttered, “Love, you’d better get some sleep.”
</p>
<p>Ivo froze.  Love?  Was he love?  “Did you just call me love?” he asked.
</p>
<p>Stone’s eyes went wide in realization.  “J-just a pet name,” he stuttered out his explanation, his face turning red, “S-sorry!”
</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay.  You don’t have to apologize.  If fact, don’t apologize.  I don’t want you to.”  Ivo paused.  “...Say it again.”
</p>
<p>“You’re my love,” Stone repeated, almost laughing.  A small and soft smile, genuine this time, crossed his lips.  He laid his head back onto the desk.
</p>
<p>He was his love, yes, Robotnik liked that a lot!  “Just thirty more minutes, and then we can head off to bed.”
</p>
<p>“Alright Ivo,” Stone sighed as he dozed back off.
</p>
<p>It was very difficult to focus on continuing his work with his brand new pet name consuming his thoughts.  Turning screws and fine-tuning circuit boards had never been such a challenge to do, nor had it ever been even just half this enjoyable.  Stone was working wonders for his heart, Ivo knew it was an undeniable truth.  Somehow, Robotnik was learning to accept, even enjoy, his humanity, and it was all thanks to Stone.  He’d never been happier, and for some odd reason, the happiness was being derived from being only human.
</p>
<p>Soon, the half hour had come and gone.  He knew how easy it would be to keep on working, to simply deceive Stone.  He was so close and it was <em>so easy</em> but he wouldn’t do it.  He couldn’t.  He didn’t want to lie to him; worse, he didn’t have it in him to do so.  He hated vulnerability like this, but he suddenly didn’t care about his inability to lie to Stone.  He was fine with this trade-off.  Love for absolute honesty and trust, vulnerability for this kind of passion, this kind of emotion, this kind of admiration, it was worth more than anything he’d even had or done or created before.
</p>
<p>He nudged Stone’s shoulder gently.  “Stone…  Stone…” he whispered, almost sweetly.
</p>
<p>“Hm?” Stone sighed, looking back up.
</p>
<p>“I’m going to bed now.  Come on.  I’m not letting you sleep on a table all night.”
</p>
<p> “Alright,” Stone agreed with a yawn.  He looked down at his phone, and a small smile formed on his lips.  “Thank you for being honest with me.”
</p>
<p>So Stone would have known if he had worked later.  He was sort of happy that Stone was willing to check on that.  Someone was here to make him follow some kind of a sleep schedule, even if it was near nonexistent.  “I won’t have it any other way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just watched this movie, and it's very late, but I had to whip this up real quick before sleeping because these two made me feel so soft aaaaaaa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>